The Kirby Questionare
by WyldstileTH
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. But! have you ever wondered why Meta Knight hasn't...done...something you want him to...do? ... ...Well, now you can ask him! Or me! Or...Fumu! Or-or...Magolor... Just send something and we'll get right on it! (Characters may vary) (Characters are really everyone) (Currently CANCELED until farther notice!)
1. I'm All Alone!

The Kirby Questionare

By Wyldstile

This chapter is just for people to upload two reviews, you can skip this chapter. The next chapter is just to learn more about me, you can skip that too. If you wish to get right to the questions then skip to Chapter III: Everyone's Arrived! (warning: this author's note was written on phone and will be fixed later).

Chapter I

Hello everyone and-hey? Wh-where is everyone? ...I'm...just the narrator-I can't run something like this... ... ...you'll just have to wait for Wyld-hmph!

Oh come on, don't give me that look. I-I'm only a narrator all I'm supposed to do is narrate. Everyone is just a little late...at the same time...at the worst possible ti-OK IS THIS MEANT TO BE A PRANK OF SOME KIND?! 'Cause—if it is—IT'S NOT FUNNY! OR APRIL FOOLS DAY—IS SEPTEMBER! ...

... ... ...you're still here? After that freak out? (That was supposed to drive you off...) ...so? Did you-did you need me for something?

WHAT?! NO! I WON'T START THE QUESTIONARE FOR YOU!

I SAID NO!

Hmmm, maybe you don't speak English?-¡DIJE QUE NO! (I SAID NO!(Spanish))...

¿No Inglés? (No English?(Spanish))

...¿Sì Españo? (Yes Spanish?(Spanish))

...Nihongo? (Japanese?)

... ... ... . . .FINE! I'll start it for you...now where did she put the script? Here it is!

Ahem! Let's see, it says:

_Hello everyone and I welcome you all to the first chapter of the Kirby Questionare! *cheering can be heard in the background*_

_You are all now part of my loyal squad (and secretly part of my army that I will use to take over the world! Mwahhahaha HAHAHAHAHA!) oh uh...I just thought of something funny and you heard nothing!_

What kind of idiot writes a script like this?

_I am your friendly neighborhood ssssscript writer! (Ha! You thought I was going to say 'Spider-Man didn't you? Fools!) I am going to ask you to leave reviews asking me, the Kirby cast (anime and game), and my OCs questions as your questions will be answered shortly...chapter III...HA! Not chapter II like most people! NO! You are BAKA! (Fool!)_

_*Ahem* I'll answer some questions that no one will ask but everyone wants to know next chapter. Bye for now!_

Seriously? This is going to be one baka author...(idiot)


	2. She Can't Explain

The Kirby Questionare

By Wyldstile

Chapter II

And? And? And-and-and-and? AND! ...nope I'm still here alone. Well I guess we're just gonna have to canc-

*The door gets kicked down and a person with pale skin, long, wavy hair that is black and blue, and seems to be a Meif'wa (it's a cat person in Aphmau) with black ears and tail*

Person: HELLOOOOOOO QUESTIONARE!

What the?!- Wyld! You're an entire chapter late!

Person (Wyld): IIIIIIIIIIIII KNOW! *cough!*

What?!

Wyld: I left you.

Why?!

Wyld: I got you Starbucks.

You are forgiven.

*Wyld is sipping a drink out of a Starbucks cup*

What did you get?

Wyld: half sweet, half unsweetened tea—if I don't order it like that it tastes like rubber.

You still don't like Starbucks?

Wyld: nope.

You just made your whole 'squad' hate you.

Wyld: no wait squad! Come back! I need you for world domination!

Fumu: world domination?

Wyld: ack you're here now! Nope-uh-no you heard nothing!

Fumu: ooooookay. ...did you forget your supposed to be doing a Questionare?

Wyld: uhhhhhhhh...no?

*Fumu gives a stare*

Wyld: ...yes...I forgot.

Huh I forgot to?

Wyld: I'm in algebra II now.

Fumu: What?

She switched class.

Fumu: ooooookay?

Wyld: now I will answer the questions that everyone has but no one will ask!

_Q: What's your normal writing style like?_

Wyld: A: Well this is just the typical Questionare style, so not this! Oh and uh do note I recently have be doing some research on Dyslexia and feel as though I may have it... so be aware of that! I also write all of this on my phone in the notes app, transfer it to a Google Document, then upload it.

_Q: What are you like in real life?_

Wyld: A: Not this.

_Q: Can we ask ANYONE ANYTHING?_

Wyld: A: Errr-yes? B-but please try to keep it tv-14!

_Q: OCs? I don't see anything on your profile except a list of a few things you like!_

Wyld: A: I will update my profile to include stuff like that shortly—oh and by the way? Most of that isn't a question.

_Q: Why would you make a Questionare your first story?!_

Wyld: A: One—this is not my first story, I have A LOT of stories, this is just the first one I'm uploading—Two—to answer your question for real, it's so that you can all drag some information out of a few characters...and me... I just found it easier, and more fun, to do than just put it in my profile or a story.

And that's that!

Wyld: yep, that's all the questions I came up with that would be common.

Fumu: I'm sure you thought of so many more questions.

Wyld: I did...so many more...

Ok wel-

Wyld: but they may not be common and I said common-

Hey I wa-

Wyld: But here's a few more things I should mention—I may have ADHD, anxiety, or other stuff like that. I'm going to attempt to make something different happen every chapter and I will list it at the end of every chapter, I'll say something like 'next chapter we'll be going to a carnival'. And as the readers/reviewers I give you the ability to make some plot lines for this, or other stories I might do in the future. For example you can say something like 'Meta Knight suddenly falls very ill' ...(hint hint!)

Fumu: Are you trying to make them kill Meta Knight or something?!

Wyld: uh...(whining)I just want to show my favorite character some love!

Fumu: are-are you a sadist?! *she backs away a step*

Wyld: (frantic) uh-no...I mean yes-I mean-SEE YA! *she runs out the door she kicked down earlier*

Uh...hey Fumu?

Fumu: Yeah...Narrator?

Yes that's my name. Do you think you could press 'send' on that blast e-mail? I'm just a disembodied voice.

Fumu: oh, sure! *she presses 'send' on the computer and the screen says 'sent'* But what was that e-mail for?

Oh-at the end of this chapter Wyld was supposed to press 'send' for the e-mail, so that everyone knew about when the next chapter is being held and where to come and all that. And Fumu? It's going to be held here in the studio next chapter.

Fumu: okay, *her phone lights up and goes 'ding!'* one sec, I got a text. *she opens it and then reads it aloud* it's from Meta Knight, '_And I do NOT have an accent FYI!'_

That's a nice closing note!-Meta Knight is not one of Trump's mortal enemies.

Bye people reading this Questionare, give us reviews or I _know_ Wyld will upload a bunch of anonymous reviews, and let us know if this is too long or too short or how it is in general.

Fumu: Bye!


	3. Everyone's Arrived!

**Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter III

* * *

Wow...it actually worked...

Wyld: Yea? D-did you think my idea wasn't good?

No-no-no that's not what I meant at all!

*there is a knock at the door*

Wyld: oh I'll get it!

No! Don't let her get it or she'll-*Wyld walks up to the door and kicks it down and it falls and hits King Dedede on the head*-...destroy it.

King Dedede: Ow! What the heck did you do dat for?!

Wyld: uhh... sorry?

Bun: *he is stifling a laugh* at least your tall enough so that none for us got hit!

Sword: y-yeah, you're like a _HUGE_ pillar! *Sword and Bun burst out into laughter. Blade and Fumu are holding paper fans and Blade whacks Sword on the back of his head while Fumu whacks Bun on the back of his head. Sword and Bun both cry out in pain*

Bun: Yeouch! Wha'd you do that for?!

Fumu: Because you were both being idiots.

King Dedede: and I outta give ya the death penalty for making fun of me!

Escargon: Sire, do you have any idea how many death penalties you have issued and never fulfilled?

King Dedede: *he has a dumbfounded look on his face* uhh-

Escargon: That's what I thought.

Wyld: Question time! Btw some of you don't know grammar, so I _may_ correct it for you ^-^

_s3731997_

_The first review: Do you think Kirby Battle Royal happened to Kirby? If so, Kirby, what was it like to meet your duplicates?_

Wyld: hmmm...that's a good question...*has never gone into that specific Kirby game* uhh, be right back! *she runs over to her computer and looks up '_Kirby Battle Royal_'*

* * *

1 hour later.

Fumu: *groan* she's taking fore-

Wyld: I'm baaaaack!

Fumu: What the-?!

Meta Knight: When you speak of the devil, she shall appear.

Everyone (except Meta Knight): WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Meta Knight: *flinches slightly* uhh...I made sure to come *he does air quotes* "fashionably late"...so that the devil didn't try to kill me too soon.

Everyone: ...

Wyld: Welllll—back to your question—yes I do believe that Kirby Battle Royal actually happened.

Kirby: Hi!

Wyld: Oh...I was hoping you'd come! You've got a question *hands Kirby the question*

Kirby: *stares at it for a second* hmmm...

Meta Knight: Do you know what it says?

Kirby: Of course! I was here the entire time, I heard Narrator read it! ...are you implying I can't read?

King Dedede: If he was able to read ma invitation then he can read!

Meta Knight: He just saw the cake...

Kirby: That_ is_ true.

King Dedede: Fumu! Teach dat dere Kirbeh _hardah!_

*Fumu just ignores Dedede's comment*

Wyld: So, how did you feel about your clones Kirby?

Kirby: Oh those guys? They were fantastic! They were just like me... except for the color.

King Dedede: I'm never doin' that again!

Meta Knight: Yes Dedede, what did we learn happens when there is multiple Kirbies?

King Dedede: That Dream Land goes on a shortage of food.

Meta Knight: Good.

_memerage14_

_Magolor, Try to play Puyo. It will be worth it._

Wyld: I knew I forgot something! *she runs out the door and about 20 minutes later she comes back dragging Magolor and Marx*

*Magolor and Marx read the question*

Marx: So why did you need me here?

Wyld: *shrugs* Originally I did read it wrong and thought it said "Marx"

Marx: Well, do you think that next time you could... READ IT RIGHT?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A NAP!

Wyld: *out of the side of her mouth so no one hears* Yeah in _Magolor's bed._

Magolor: *his back is turned* Yeah you really didn't need either of us here, you could've called us... anyways the reviewer is too late: *he turns and reveals he was playing Puyo on his phone with a virtual console he designed* I already play it, and I love it!

_Lola the Peacock_

_Oh HeLlO tHeRe! I have... A question. *Inhalez* I know, King Dedede and Escargoon don't seem to have the BEST relationship... But tell me this-_

_Are they gay!? DO THEY SEEM GAY!? I MUST KNOW!_

_This is actually the kind of content involving KIRBY I've been searching for on that wasn't... Mature. You see, I'm only twelve, and I wanna read things in about the range of TV-14._

_So anyways! You don't have to reply to this whole thing in the next chapter. I already did one of my (many) questions in the last chapter, so just answer that!_

_WOW! mY REvieWs aRe SO LonG!_

*King Dedede and Escargon look at each other then quickly look away*

Fumu: So? You two gonna give us an answer or what?

Meta Knight: You both do seem pretty gay...

King Dedede: "Shut you're yaps!" _*Wyld wants to see if anyone can guess what cartoon Character that is quoted from*_

Wyld: "I'll meet you at the hot springs~3" -Dedede in the episode Escargon's Nudity.

Bun: Why do you want to see Escargon naked so bad?! It was not pretty!

Escargon: I don't know if I should find that offensive or not...?

Wyld: Don't worry, I will only write in the range of around TV-14. I'm kinda young too and am also not allowed to swear so... my writings won't swear. I also don't want to write those... "mature" Kirby writings. Also, I think you're my favorite ^-^ I still like all you other people too ^-^

_Guest_

_Oh-Oh-Oh! I've got a Q!_

_First let me say this: I LOVE Kirby 'ask the cast' things_

_Wyld: What do you mean by switch class?! Do you type this at school O-o? And who is this 'Narrator'? And who are your OCs?_

_Fumu: How do you feel about the way Meta Knight trains Kirby?_

_Meta Knight: Cats or dogs? =^.^= or /~.~\_

_King Dedede: In the dub of the anime I heard you and Escargon yell at Meta Knight—"What do we barely pay you for?!" So that got me wondering—how much do you pay Meta Knight?!_

_I think that's about all I've got for now—Review you later!_

Wyld: Yes, I do most of my writing when I'm at school, Narrator is a disembodied voice that... narrates? Narrator can count as an OC, I also have an OC named Violet *Meta Knight shutters slightly at hearing her name*, her older brother Rage, her ex Iris, and probably my brother's favorite, Zack (y'all will here more bout them later)

Fumu: In my opinion? Meta Knight's a little, well... rough.

*Meta Knight is making "blah blah blah" motions*

Meta Knight: *holds up a gray cat* This is Cat... I'm bad at naming... and many, many, _many_ dogs have tried to eat me.

King Dedede: How much do I pay Meta Knight? Escargon!

*Escargon whispers something into Dedede's ear*

King Dedede: We pay him a whole 3 cents and a stick of gum a month! ^=^

Meta Knight: The gum is watermelon flavored... no one likes watermelon flavor.

Kirby: Except me! ^-^

Wyld: Bye Guest! Ok everyone do you know where Violet is?! *Meta Knight shutters again and everyone else shakes their heads* She's getting tickets to a fall festival! That's where we are doing Chapter IV!

Many different people: Yay! Fall Festival!

Wyld: Alright see y'all in the next Chapter at the Fall Festival! Oh and before I forget: there's a poll on my profile to see what you want to see!

Wyld: Send in questions, vote on the poll, and have a better day than me! ...is this thing too long?


	4. The Fall Festival!

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter IV

* * *

*Wyld is sitting on a chair with her laptop, sipping some tea*

Wyld: Wait... was I supposed to be somewhere?

*Sudden realization*

Wyld: SHOOT! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING CHAPTER IV TODAY!

*Wyld runs to the festival as fast as she possibly can*

Fumu: This is where we were supposed to meet her... right?

*Wyld comes out of nowhere right behind Fumu and makes her jump*

Wyld: I'MMMM LAAAAAATE!

Meta Knight: *sigh* Speak of the devil... and she shall appear...

*Everyone is there and uses their tickets to get into the fall festival*

*Wyld realizes the OC's profiles are not up as she writes this then thinks: meh I'll upload it later... sure...*

Meta Knight: *freezes* I just got a really bad feeling that I'm going to die this chapter...

Fumu: well Wyld is here...

Meta Knight: No, not her. Someone she created. Someone who is _worse._

Violet: *appears directly behind Meta Knight and yells* It's MEEEEEE!

*Meta Knight jumps and tries to run away but Violet has him locked in an iron-gripped hug*

Meta Knight: V-Violet, c-can't breath!

Violet: *loosens her grip a little* Gimme questions!

_memerage14_

_Hello There, Back with some more things!_

_1\. (Marx) What would you do if your hat was destroyed?_

_2\. (Kirby) How big is your appetite? EXACTLY._

_3\. (Everyone) Lookup Danganronpa, what do you like and/or hate about it?_

_"My Cure is most effective." ~SCP 049_

Wyld: MAGOLO- wait... I CAN'T BELIEVE I READ MARX'S NAME AS MAGOLOR THIS TIME (I wish for you all to note that this actually happened to me both times, I don't think it's you, memerage14, it's the name (and me))

Marx: Wait my what was destroye-*his hat magically blows up and two HORRIFYING arms with hands attached come out and move to his side (don't know what I'm talking about? Check out the manga) Marx now has hands until next chapter (when he gets a new hat)* OH NO! They're back!

*everyone starts screaming and the camera cuts*

**-Technical Difficulties-**

Wyld: Ok-we're back!

Kirby: Hmmm... Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: What?

Kirby: How big is the human's sun?

Meta Knight: Their sun's radius is 432,170 miles.

Kirby: ...definitely bigger than that... I'm going to let everyone stay sane...

*Everyone pulls out their phones and looks up Danganronpa and gives what they like/hate below (note not all characters are listed because of how many, I don't wish to bore you)*

Wyld: I don't like that I won't be able to play it *doesn't own PlayStation stuff* but I do like the cat bear thing.

Meta Knight: I like the cat bear thing too... "_Deadly Life"?!_ What's _that?!_

Fumu: I don't like that it's a video game...

Violet: I like that my Mety Baby likes it~

Meta Knight: I DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE!

Kirby: I don't like it's not Nintendo.

King Dedede: Can I klobbah dat dere Kirbeh in it?

Wyld and Meta Knight: We _love_ SCP and creepypasta!

_Lola the Peacock_

_*Gravity falls fans have entered the chat*_

_Also, my question:_

_Has Dedede paid the NME salesman yet?_

_If not, how does the salesman feel about it?_

Wyld: Yay! Someone knows!

Escargon: _Paid him?! _The only cash Holy Nightmare Co. ever got from his majesty would be what they stole from him.

Meta Knight: Customer Service is dead...

Customer Service: *appears behind Dedede holding a bill and has a menacing smile* Hello sire~ are you ready to pay up yet?-

King Dedede: *being scared from someone sneaking up on him, he turns around and whacks Customer Service with his hammer and sends him flying away "Team Rocket style" before Dedede could even see who it was* What was that?!

Meta Knight: As I said, he is dead...

Wyld: LOOK! *she is holding a caramel apple on a stick for everyone* It _CAN'T_ be a Fall Festival without caramel apples!

*everyone takes one*

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Hey Meta Knight, how does it feel to be top tier in Brawl?_

_Dedede, would you enjoy watching Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?_

_Kirby, are you more smarter than you let on?_

_Meta, do you yearn for true gender equality? Do you have patience for the one who talks about the female privilege when it suits them and then complains about someone "not being a man" when it's most convenient? You think that best describes you?_

_Everyone: WHO SHIPS/LIKES WHO?! NO EXCEPTIONS, NO QUESTIONS, AND __NO INTERCEPTIONS__!_

_That'll be all._

Meta Knight: It was... stressing? And everyone was scared of me too, some still are. Then when I was banned? I got to just train harder in the mansion!

Violet: You train too much~ *squeezes a little tighter* you should come and relax _in my bed with me~_

Meta Knight: Nope! NOPE! _NOPE! _I'm not doing this anymore! 1. Get her off me! 2. I'm taking this caramel apple!

Wyld: I will get her off... if you stay.

Meta Knight: Fine! I'll do _anything_ to get her off!

Wyld: _Anything?_

Meta Knight: Don't push your luck.

King Dedede: Hmmm... is it funny?

Wyld: *whispers so that Dedede doesn't hear* Or for idiots?

Kirby: I This I am made smarter and without my speech im-im-im?

Wyld: Impediment.

Kirby: That, so that it's easier to read my dialogue.

Wyld: There is also not context clues to try and figure out what he's saying.

Meta Knight: _True? True_ gender equality? I believe in chivalry... it's part of a knight's honor code *he bows slightly* I must respect women and protect everyone. So to answer your question: Meh. All women are queens.

Violet: I like my Mety Baby~ and aren't I _fun_, honey?

Meta Knight: I don't know how to answer that.

Wyld: Magolor And Marx are gay.

Magolor: *still in shock from seeing Marx's arms with hands* Yeah, we are.

King Dedede: Escargon is my friend! So is Bandana!

Wyld: *whispering in Dedede's ear* You and Escargon are gay for each other~

King Dedede: QUIET YOU!

Violet: *has been making a list of who she loves/loved* and Iris, and-

Meta Knight: *grabs her hands and pushes them downwards* Honey, just stop.

Violet: Ok, Hon-ee

Fumu: *she's just staring at a Fumu x Meta Knight fanficton* Why? Just why?

Meta Knight: *looking "over?" her shoulder* I don't know. But I think we did something wrong...

Wyld: INTERCEPTION! Question time over! Because I wanna go get some prizes!

Wyld: See y'all later! Next chapter we are going to go to the movies and, because we are indecisive and different people, we need to know what movie we should see! Send in those questions!

Wyld: Is this too long? And _please_ vote in the poll on my profile!


	5. Iron Man VS Spider Man (notowned byme)

**Kirby Questionare**

WyldstileTH

This Chapter is a little longer than normal because someone left a long review, please don't give them or me any hate!

Chapter V

* * *

*everyone is standing in a shopping center of the-not-post-apocalyptic-Earth*

Wyld: I'MMMM NOT LAAAATE!

Fumu: Oh wow, you're really here on time.

Wyld: I love the movies.

Fumu: Oh.

Violet: TO THE THEATER!

*Wyld grabs her hand before she walks off*

Wyld: No. Not yet.

Violet: What? Why?!

Meta Knight: Because it's nowhere near the time for any movie to start.

Kirby: And Magolor, Marx, Susie, and Tarnanza aren't here yet.

Meta Knight: Yeah. Them.

Wyld: Actually no, that's not it.

*everyone looks confused*

Wyld: Before we go to the movies we go to... the Dollar Tree (not owned by me).

Kirby: Why?

Wyld: Because it's right here and no one wants to pay $12 for a box of Buncha Crunch (not owned by me).

Bun: I feel like you're exaggerating that?

Wyld: 12 was the first number to pop in my head...

*a large boat-like spaceship crashed into the parking lot. Magolor, Marx, Susie, and Tarnanza step out*

Magolor: Another perfect landing! *the ship is on fire and a small explosion is heard*

Wyld: Now that we're all here-to the Dollar Tree! Oh yeah and greet each other too, I guess!

Meta Knight: Susana.

Susie: Meta Knight.

*after greetings everyone goes into the Dollar Tree*

**-in the Dollar Tree-**

Wyld: Everyone pick one snack for the movie. I'll start the questions.

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_One, I'd kill for you all to see the DBZ Broly movie and/or Infinity War and Endgame as a group._

_Kirby, would you dare watch Food Wars?_

_Dedede, I have to ask you the same question I asked Meta Knight, the second one I asked him involving true gender equality. Who else would you consider to be annoying?_

_Meta Knight, after the events of Planet Robobot, many of the fanbase or some people think you might have a grudge against Susie, which is understandable. I want to confirm one thing- do you have a grudge or not?_

_Bandana Dee, after Rainbow Curse, did you even realize that Kirby was a ball because he wanted to be? And also, do you know how much the entire fanbase wants you in Smash, myself included? Since they announced more DLC after Terry Bogard's reveal, your chances of getting in may come!_

_Kirby, Dedede, Meta- what are your first and last impressions on the dlc fighters and their series: Joker from Persona 5, Hero from Dragon Quest, Banjo-Kazooie, and Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury so far, and if Sans was actually the fifth dlc fighter, I've gotta know one thing- Do you wanna have a bad time?_

_Kirby, if you were one of the Phantom Thieves, what would be your code name and your Japanese normal name? Of course, you would have to be human for that, and speaking of which, do you want to be human and if so, what would you wanna look like? How OP do you want to be?_

_Everyone: Super Kirby Clash came out a few weeks on the same day as the Nintendo Direct, so seeing it as an RPG, how would you feel if they announced at the next direct that the new Kirby game would be an RPG? You wouldn't believe how many wanted an RPG for you guys; I even wrote an ongoing Kirby fanfic based on that and my ideas of how it would work out and everything!_

_Wyld: Don't worry about the length of the chapters; the way I see it, that's up to you to decide if you're feeling up to it, but don't try to do 55 pages like I did one time in my story in under a week 2-3 years ago! Only if you got the sugar rush and circumstances, then yes. Personally, I like it short for now, and yeah, this review is pretty long, so keep it up and just do whatever you feel like is best!_

_Oh yeah, whatever you do, don't let Kirby touch the Infinity Gauntlet! (Don't say that out loud)_

Uh oh...

Wyld: What's wrong Narrator?

I just said that last part aloud!

*everyone but Kirby gasps and turns to him to see him now wearing the Infinity Gauntlet with all the stone things (sorry I don't do Avengers)*

Bun: NO! Kirby don't do it!

*Kirby is laughing and there is a giant flash of bright light... and... when it clears... everything looks the exact same...*

Kirby: I don't have the ability to snap but I'm saving this for later! *he eats the Infinity Gauntlet (no copy ability by the way)*

Fumu: Oooookay?

Meta Knight: Me, Sword, and Blade already saw Infinity war and Endgame. Oh and, by the way, Kirby?

Kirby: Yes? *suspicion*

Meta Knight: Iron Man deserves what happens to him!

*Kirby's favorite Avenger is Iron Man but Meta Knight likes Spider Man and any time Avengers comes to the conversation they argue which is better*

Kirby: Why?! What happens to Iron Man?!

Meta Knight: I've also seen Far From Home and, it's official! Spider Man is better than Iron Man!

Kirby: NO! Iron Man is the funny guy!

Meta Knight: Spider Man is the _funnier_ one.

Kirby: HE'S NOT AN AVENGER!

Meta Knight: He is now.

Kirby: Tony Stark is a cooler name than Peter Parker!

Wyld: *makes them both shut up before Meta Knight spoils something for Kirby (or anyone else)* If we were to see any of your movies it would have to be the Dragon Ball Z one, y'know to avoid *gestures to Kirby and Meta Knight*

Kirby: *gasp!* Why would the foods fight?!

King Dedede: Probably because they're arguin' ovah who's tastier!

Kirby: NOOOO! Please don't fight, you're all delicious! *Kirby, who is now thinking about food, starts drooling* Mmmm... food...

King Dedede: *he's holding a bag of potato chips* Gender equality?! Pft! This is a tyranny!

Meta Knight: That has nothing to do with gender equality. All women are Queens.

King Dedede: The King is always above the Queen! And dat speaks fo itself!

King Dedede: Annoying eh? I have a list on me at all times! *puts down the chips, reaches in his robe and pulls out one of the longest lists you've ever seen* Kirby, Meta Knight, Fumu, Bun, all the Cappies, anyone who tries to assassinate me, YOU STUPID REVIEWERS-

Wyld: *quickly stops him* Ok, that's enough Dedede, and I _really_ don't think he means that.

Meta Knight: *he's looking at the candy isle* A grudge? Let's see... *he counts the reasons on his "fingers"* she "remodeled me" into a robot, reprogrammed my brain, ordered me around, made me fight Kirby, took over all of Popstar, she worsened my PTSD, and after all of her "taking over the world thing" everyone was terrified of technology for ages, and, worst of all, she took off my mask and then said "awwww!" So a grudge? Maybe a _**little**_... *he hisses "little"*

Kirby: Just you was terrified of technology...

Meta Knight: Quiet!

Bandana: *she is holding King Dedede's chips and her Twizzlers (not owned by me)* Let's say you and your best friend are trying to save the world and you spend the entire time making sure your friend, who doesn't seem to be able to walk, doesn't die. Then, after taking down the threat, he showed that he was able to walk _the entire time!_

Kirby: Heh. Heh... sorry Bandana.

Bandana: *sigh* It's in the past, Kirby. But don't do it again.

Kirby: *salutes* Understood!

Bandana and Kirby: BANDANA FOR SMASH!

*everyone in the Dollar Tree (except most of the cast) starts a riot to support Bandana Dee for Smash!*

**-Technical Difficulties-**

Meta Knight, Kirby, King Dedede: Joker. Is. _HOT!_

Meta Knight: At first I thought Hero was a girl... or the other way around?

Kirby: I told Hero to ignore Meta Knight!

King Dedede: I invited Hero to the "Bad Boiiis!" if Hero was a villain.

Wyld: Oh! I loved the game Banjo-Kazooie!

King Dedede: This isn't your question girle! *Wyld sticks out her tongue (it took me _way_ too long to spell tongue!)* Banjo and Kazooie are both low life nothings!

Kirby: That's harsh... I asked if I could play them!

Meta Knight: And I told Kirby they're not instruments, it's just they're names.

Meta Knight: That guy isn't from Street Fighter?

Kirby: Uhh... no. Terry Bogard is not from Street Fighter.

King Dedede: I tapped 'im on the shoulder then yelled at him to give me back my snacks! Then I realized it wasn't Ken.

King Dedede: Does he want a bad time? *holds up hammer threateningly*

Kirby: No! Please don't give me a bedtime! *no one decides to correct Kirby*

Meta Knight: Well... my favorite route is Genocide, so... *holds up sword threateningly* come at me.

Kirby: The Phantom Thieves? Joker told me about them! Can I be... Shinzō Hoshi? Hmm, yeah! I think being human could be fun! *he's holding as many snacks as he can*

Wyld: Kirby, you can only pick one.

Kirby: Ok... *he puts down everything and gets what Fumu is getting-Nerds (not owned by me)* if I was human I would want pink hair that was kinda messy, a pink hoodie (a jacket without the zipper) with the ends of the two drawstrings to be yellow stars, pink tennis shoes with red laces, and red cargo shorts with stars on the bottom sides of them! I want to be most powerful!

*everyone starts agreeing how awesome a Kirby RPG would be*

Kirby: It could be like Ness and Lucas's games!

*everyone agrees harder*

King Dedede: You could collect us as characters like dat to!

*everyone agrees so hard that the isle they are standing next to collapses*

Everyone: 0_0

Wyld: Everyone got their snack?! *doesn't wait for a reply* Ok GOOD! Let's pay and get out of here, _QUICK!_

**-On the way to the Movie Theater-**

Wyld: I've actually just started reading you're fanfic!

_memerage14_

_IIINNNTTEEEREEESSSSTTTTIIINNNGGG._

_1\. (Movie Exclusive): I don't know, because I don't watch movies. I just know, DON'T WATCH THE EMOJI MOVIE._

_2\. (Magalor): What would you do if you got into Smash?_

_3\. (Taranza): Not a question, but you're my favorite dream friend._

_Alright, that what I have for now- JESUS CHRIST MONOKUMA GET AWAY! *I run away, Monokuma will take over for the next 2 chapters.*_

Wyld: 0_0 something must've been _really_ interesting!

Violet: The Emoji Movie?! Like on my phone?! *squeals* can we see _that?!_

Meta Knight: It says to specifically _not_ watch that movie!

*Wyld is buying the tickets for a movie on one of the electronic tickets dispensers*

Magolor: Hmmm... if I got into smash... I would tell Marx "in your face!" Because I got into another game he's not yet part of.

Marx: I'm in smash...

Magolor: WHAT?!

Kirby: He's a boss! ^-^

*Magolor sighs in his defeat, without any feet (ok I'm _so_ sorry, that was a _terrible_ joke)*

Tarnanza: Awww, thanks! *waves one of his(*) hands* I like you too, random person I don't know.

Wyld: No! Wait, memerage14, I never got to thank you for giving me a name for the Exclusives! *turns to Monokuma and looks up at him(?)* Hi cat bear thing. :)

_spucubed_

_Question time!_

_Magolor, what is your opinion of my review story, Magolor's Coffeehouse? (Shameful self-advertising, I know)_

_King Dedede, how do you feel about being in the SiIvaGunner King for Another Day Tournament? (IDK, look it up)_

_Marx, are you upset that you aren't in Super Kirby Clash?_

Magolor: *looks at story/story's summary* I have a coffee house? And the coffee house is rated "M"... is it a strip club coffee house?

Wyld: *is looking up "SiIvaGunner King for Another Day Tournament"* What the heck is this... Papyrus, Dr. Robotnik, Mr. Krabs, Jonny Bravo, _Elmo?!_ King Dedede, what the heck is this? It's fantastic!

King Dedede: I'm gonna clobbah the competition! Cause just check out this bad boy! *pulls out his Rocket Hammer, he loses his grip and it flies away, Team Rocket style* Err... neva mind...

Marx: Yes. Magolor's in it and I'm not and it's making him think he's so much better than I am.

Magolor: That's because I _am_ better than you!

Marx: THE GAME IS _FREE!_

Wyld: Ok everyone! Let's head off to the showing room (for lack of a better word).

Fumu: What movie did you get tickets for?

Wyld: The Emoji Movie.

*everyone else stops in their tracks*

King Dedede: But dat's what dat one guy said not ta see.

Wyld: But I like it! *everyone+reviewers gasp* What? So sue me!

A mail man: Hello are you Wyld?

Wyld: Uh, yes!

Mail man: Here are the sues you asked for. *he leaves*

Wyld: ...that was just supposed to be a joke...

* * *

Wyld: Aaaaaaaand! Next chapter we will be at my house having a sleepover! And a classic at a sleepover is our next Exclusive: Candor or Audacious Undertaking (Truth or Dare). So instead of me saying "send in your questions" I'm going to say "send in your dares and truth or dare style questions." (Please be creative with any dares!)

(*) When I'm with my brothers we call Tarnanza a girl, so I'm still trying to figure out if Tarnanza is a boy or girl in my stories. I'm leaning towards boy.

Vote in my poll! I'm closing it Thursday 10/3/19 and a new poll will begin the next day (Friday 10/4/19)!


	6. Candor or Audacious Undertaking!

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

I'm not going to apologize for length anymore.

Chapter VI

* * *

Wyld: *looking at the view stats for the story* I'm legitimately scared of this story now...

Fumu: So we're all already here...

Bun: So can we start the questions now?

Magolor: *in the bathroom* I wanted to be in my pajamas first!

Marx: Your pajamas are just your regular clothes with the addition of _a hat!_

*after a few more seconds Magolor came out of the bathroom with just the addition of a night cap (imagine it however you want, but please let me know how you imagine it if you want... I need a design for it)*

Magolor: Now we can start.

_Lola the Peacock _

_I love reading this stuff, even though I sometimes don't understand a lot of it UwU._

_Anyways, WHEN IS DEDEDE GONNA PAY THE NME SALESMAN!_

_SERIOUSLY! SOMETHINGS GONNA HAPPEN EVENTUALLY!_

_Also, another question:_

_Magolor, do you prefer Susie, or Marx? UwU_

King Dedede: I ain't _evah_ payin' dat guy, he's dead.

Meta Knight: *is looking at a shadow holding a knife out the window (it's Customer Service)* Yes. Customer Service is 100% dead, and in no way has a plan to assassinate you and take all your money... because he's dead.

Magolor: *looking between Susie and Marx, then he floats over to Susie* Oh, Susana, oh... you know how I feel about you.

Susie: *gasp* Magolor? Has all my pestering _finally_ paid off?!

Magolor: *deadpans* No. It hasn't. I'm gay. I'm dating Marx. _Get. Over. It._

_memerage14_

_Monokuma: Upupupupu! Hello! I have some dares, and If you don't finish them... THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENTS!_

_1\. (King Dedede, DareYou can't say anything bad about Kirby for the remainder of this chapter. (Punishment for not complying: Kirby is bloated for the remainder of this chapter.)_

_2\. (Marx, DareDo a headstand on your ball for 15 seconds. (Punishment for not complying: Magalor, Taranza, and Susie lose their hands for the next chapter.)_

_3\. (Wyld, TruthWhy do you keep calling me a cat bear thing?_

King Dedede: Ha! You think I'd give up insultin' Kirbeh so that he don't get fat?! _HA!_

Meta Knight: Dedede-

King Dedede: Kirbeh is nothing but a fat boy eating a Golden Corral!

Meta Knight: Sire-

King Dedede: Note that I said eating _a_ Golden Corral. Not eating the food _at_ the Golden Corral.

*Kirby starts growing in the background*

Meta Knight: DEDEDE!

King Dedede: WHAT DO YA WANT?!

Meta Knight: Don't you remember how big Kirby gets when he's bloated?

*in the background Kirby is growing larger and others are trying to make sure he doesn't break anything*

King Dedede: No, why?

*Meta Knight and King Dedede turn to the background and Kirby is HUGE and is about to make the house blow up, everyone starts screaming*

**-Technical Difficulties-**

*Kirby is now bloated and outside looking through the window*

*Marx is doing a headstand on his ball, Magolor, Susie, and Tarnanza are watching him in horror and Monokuma is holding each of their hands*

Marx: *strained* I... will... save... your... hands!

*he reaches 15 seconds and Monokuma releases their hands and everyone cheers*

Wyld: To me, half of you looks like a cat, the other half looks like a bear... and I didn't know your name before.

_KirbyPwnz1234 _

_Kirby, dare: All you have to do is sing Mass Destruction, if ya know what I mean._

_Dedede, dare: steal Ganondorf's Doriyah and Doriyah anything!_

_Meta, truth: Hey, how do you know so much about Kirby yet we barely know anything about you?_

_Bandana Dee, dare: Eat a cookie in front of everyone. Bandana, on Aqua Star, what mythical creature have you never seen at all before that should've been there?_

_Everyone:! Play Touhou games and say your favorite and play the King's Game! React to Something about Kirby by TerminalMontage! Actually, watch Rising of the Shield Hero and The Promised Neverland; they're really awesome!_

_Violet, try to use Naruto's sexy jitsu on yourself to get Meta; go crazy._

_Dedede, how did it feel to be the buff boi? Also, steal from the Shopkeeper in Link's Awakening. Both you and Meta watch Konosuba and you'll get why I asked you the same question._

_Kirby, would you want to have a sister? If yes, what would her name be and her personality and powers as well? Also, since you wanted an RPG and also be OP and human as well, what would be the plot involving those four things mentioned? Like my story, for instance. (I made you all OP at certain points there; see what you thought of it, please!)_

_Meta, how would you react if Galacta Knight was actually female? I guess you'll never see it coming._

_Everyone: Who did Hyness remind you of the most after being unhooded? What is the True Arena like? If another princess came to Popstar and was human like Adeline, what would she be like? Also, did you all know that Shiver Star is actually earth with the plot of Dr. Stone, except frozen?_

_Sorry this was long, but don't let anyone get the Death Note! (Don't say that out loud again) Oh, thanks for reading my fic, Wyld!_

... I said it out loud again...

*everyone starts frantically looking around to find who has the Death Note*

Meta Knight: *pulls the Death Note out of his cape* It's right here.

*Meta Knight starts writing something in it and everyone starts screaming*

Meta Knight: You can all shut up now. No one will die... **while you're here.**

*everyone looks horrified*

*Kirby puts on Mike Kirby and opens his mouth, Wyld covers his mouth and he sings muffled*

Wyld: I don't feel like letting Kirby destroy my house... right now.

King Dedede: *he is eyeing Ganondorf's Doriyah* Hmmm, how do I use dis?

Meta Knight: It's a claymore, you swing it.

*Dedede swings it but his grip slips and it flies out the window (breaking it) just as the shadow (Customer Service) was about to come in and assassinate him. Ganondorf's Doriyah grabs the shadow and they both fly away Team Rocket style*

King Dedede: *raises his hand* I vote we don't tell Ganondorf!

*everyone else raises their hand*

Meta Knight: I can keep a secret.

*Wyld is holding her mouth shut and looks like she's about to explode*

Meta Knight: No, you can't tell them.

*Wyld looks sad*

Bandana: *eats a cookie, Everyone starts staring in shock* I've been eating cookies in the background the entire time.

Wyld: Awww... there's no more cookies...

Escargon: See?! We told you they eat!

Bandana: A Kelpie. If that's what you're asking.

Wyld: I don't think I have the ability to play these games, but I like that it's Japanese. And I like the song "Bad Apple!".

Kirby: *looking at the list of games Wyld was looking at* Pretty colors...

Meta Knight: Do you want me to go Mach Tornado on your face? Didn't think so.

King Dedede: Mety thinks it makes him look stupid, but he still thinks it's funny.

Meta Knight: Of course, it's _hilarious_.

King Dedede: I'm just confused how I 1) ate FNaF World, and 2) why I had two brains...

Kirby: *does the screech*

Marx: I agree with me.

Magolor: It is you. I'm not in it...

Meta Knight: Wait... Violet has a question? But she's not here-

Violet: *appears from behind Meta Knight* I'm _everywhere_ you are~

Meta Knight: AHHHHH! She's flirting with me again! What if I'm nowhere?!

Violet: Then I'll be there too~ *gasp* Sexy Ninjitsu? That's a good idea. *sly smile*

Meta Knight: No!

Violet: Yes~

Everyone: *watching Violet* ...

Violet: I don't know Ninjitsu.

*Meta Knight sighs in relief*

Violet: But I have an alternative! *she puts on little devil horns, a little devil tail, and little devils wings. She is now the most adorable thing you've ever seen and _not even you can resist_*

Wyld: *leans to Meta Knight and whispers* I know your blushing, not even the reviewers can resist.

Meta Knight: *whispering* Can you please make her stop?!

Wyld: *whispering* No, I want to encourage it. *no longer whispering* SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN TIME! *grabs Violet and Meta Knight and throws them in a closet together and shuts and locks the closet. Meta Knight screams inside*

King Dedede: I tried to get a Buff Boi shirt!

Wyld: I'm sorry! Christopher Escalante (not a part of this) wasn't giving out a shirt!

King Dedede: *walks out of the shop with the bow* Oh wait! I need to see if he has any eggs! *he turns and goes back in while everyone is screaming at him not to. There is a loud shocking noise and Dedede walks out looking like he's been fried* He did _not_ have any eggs. *coughs*

*Meta Knight is no longer a prisoner of the closet... he'll never be free from Violet though*

King Dedede: We have a question.

*Meta Knight and Dedede are watching the Best Moments of Konosuba Funny (Sorry I'm too lazy to look up another thing...)*

Meta Knight: … I don't get it...

King Dedede: Hmmm... I think they look at Kazuma as you.

Wyld: I don't care what the real reason was, but I'm going to try and watch this series!

Kirby: *from outside* I pictured Fumu as an older sister to me, but if you mean a biological sister... I'm not sure. I know a lot of what will happen later on in the series because it has been "planned out" and seeing what is going to happen, a sister as well may be too much for me and I would probably implode.

*Kirby reads the next part of the question*

Kirby: I'm thinking we end up making friends with an alien stranger and help him collect all the missing pieces do his ship so he can go home. Then we help him retrieve a magical artifact and he ends up betraying us and tries to use the artifact to take over the universe!

Magolor: Isn't that just what happens in my game?

Kirby: Yes, but it's good and works for an RPG!

Meta Knight: Logically that could never happen. Galacta Knight is male, but if he was female Violet would get extremely jealous most likely.

Wyld: Squidward!

Meta Knight: Susie's ugly face.

Susie: *sarcastically* Wow, what a way to be subtle! It reminded me of your ugly face!

Meta Knight: The moment you took off my mask you said "aww", so I doubt it.

King Dedede: Magolor.

Magolor: What?! I'm not ugly! ... He reminded me of... me.

Kirby: A Mii!

Violet: Someone who I don't want to f-

Wyld: WELP! We have to move onto the next question!

Meta Knight: The True Arena is just like we are all thrown into a "battle to the death".

King Dedede: Hopefully dat princess is ready for marriage!

Escargon: *whispers to Bandana* no one'll ever want to marry that. *Bandana giggles*

Wyld: I KNEW YOU GUYS HAD AN EARTH!

*everyone is in shock/surprised*

Wyld: I just started it but you're welcome ^-^

_Bunnyrabbit202_

_What the **** did I just get into..._

Wyld: Your worst nightmare Bunny, yes your worst nightmare…

_spucubed_

_(For some reason, my review won't show up, so here it is again)_

_For Magolor, I think I need to clarify:_

_Magolor's Coffeehouse is just the name for my review story. I came up with that name because of how people often read when they're in a café, and you use the Kirby Café as your reviewing location. The story has an M rating because of the story I plan to review for the finale (the first story also has an M rating, but that's because I felt that its current rating was stupid)._

_Anyway, here's my dare:_

_Everyone, I dare you to watch the entirety of SiIvaGunner's Boss Battle Fusion Collab. Also, if possible, could you tell me your favorite parts?_

Wyld: Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry for almost missing your review, I only saw it because right before I upload stuff I tend to check the story's stats. And both your reviews showed up just in time!

Magolor: But I wanted to own a coffee shop...

Kirby: Yay, I have a cake! *cake becomes Puyo Ghost/Slime* NOOOOO!

King Dedede: I like da part wit me!

Meta Knight: *internally fanboying* I liked the Plants vs. Zombies, Undertale, and Deltarune parts…

Wyld: I. **LOVE.** this.

Violet: I _HATED_ it!

Wyld: *disappointed* Why?

Violet: Where's my hon-ee in it?

Meta Knight: *in background* Not your honey!

* * *

Wyld: Nnnnnnnext chapter we are going to be going to a Karaoke Bar!

Meta Knight: But... you told me we were just going to be back in the studio!

Wyld: I lied!

Wyld: The Karaoke Bar has all drinks! ...including alcohol. And this Exclusive is: y'all get to order our drinks, and how many we get... and we _have_ to drink it. (**One rule: **you can't have me(Wyld) drink any alcoholic beverages)

Meta Knight: WHAT?!

Wyld: Thaaaaaat's right, Meta Knight! I'm telling them to get you drunk!

Wyld: The current poll is stuck in a stalemate, please vote to resolve the winner before the closing! The poll is closing Thursday 10/4/19! A new one is opening Friday 10/5/19!

Wyld: So go vote, leave your reviews, keep the Exclusive in mind, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	7. Karaoke!

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

**EDIT 10/4/19:** The New poll is now up and is really important for you to vote on it for this story to continue at a quick pace! Please Vote!

Chapter VII

* * *

Wyld: I'm running out of Roman Numerals...

Meta Knight: *looks upset* There are infinite Roman Numerals because there are infinite numbers.

Violet: Aww... why are you so upset hon-ee?

Meta Knight: I was tricked here.

Wyld: Oh nonsense! I told you where we were going. Then I had Violet help me drag you here.

Meta Knight: But now she knows she can drag me... *shutters*

Violet: _Anywhere I want~_

*Meta Knight shutters again*

Bar Guard: *holds up hand* Hold up! Are you all at least 21 years of age?

Wyld: ... I forgot about that...

Violet: Here's your ID, Wyld!

*Violet made everyone fake Earth ID cards*

*the fake IDs worked, they go in (warning: don't do this, it's illegal... now you can't sue me ^-^)*

_Lola the Peacock_

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SOMEONE PROTECT THE KING-_

_Taranza: How have you been coping with the death of your queen?_

_Susie: What ever happened to your dad? Did he die, or..._

_Marx: use your black hole ability and suck up all of Dedede's food UwU._

_Magolor: FACE REVEAL! FACE REVEAL! FACE REVEAL! FACE REVEAL!_

_Btw I'm loving this series so much, please don't ever stop v_

*the bartender is obviously alien and very short (Customer Service)*

Marx: He's been... ok?

Magolor: He committed mass genocide against all the mirrors on the Lor!

Marx: That's why it was a question!

Tarnanza: Ok I'm back from the bathroom! What did I miss?

Marx and Magolor: Uhh... nothing?

*Tarnanza shrugs and sits back down*

Susie: I hope he's dead! He was a jerk, didn't even know I was his daughter.

Meta Knight: Someone has daddy issues.

Susie: Hey! So do you!

*Marx comes back from somewhere*

Bartender (Customer Service): Would any of you like some food?

Marx: No thanks I'm stuffed. I just got back from eating all of Dedede's food using a black hole.

King Dedede: What?!

*Dedede chases Marx around with his hammer*

Magolor: Ok *he takes off his mask and his face is fury and his mouth is small (like Kirby's) And has two fangs on the top of his mouth* What? I am like a bat. And I have to take it off anyway to eat these fries! *he eats these fries*

Wyld: I'm loving writing it so much!

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Everyone gets a shot of "Oolong Tea" if you catch my drift. (Watch at least the first episode of Grand Blue first ahead of time, it's hilarious!) Make sure someone brings a lighter to re-enact that event just in case. While it's at a karaoke bar, you should try doing a King's Game at some point; someone has to be Pimp Savage: Yu Narukami Style, it can be anyone! Just make sure some of them are wasted first! Someone should sing some Michael Jackson songs if they got the skill! Anyone who sings terribly drinks more "Oolong Tea"!_

_Violet, what do you personally or why do you like Meta Knight? Any reason is fine, cuz I for one officially ship it! Also, how did you like your "Special Time" with Meta? 10/10 for me!_

_Kirby, do you think there may be more others like you and you never knew it? Hey, do you even remember anything about your past? Obviously Meta ain't gonna fess up... unless... oh, Violet!_

_Dedede and Escargoon, remember that time when you all made yourselves an anime/cartoon? There was this one scene where you look like someone that came out of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and that became a meme. Care to explain that? Also Dedede, did you get rid of the other one made by those three animators completely? I don't know about that one, but it found its way into the internet. Better not tell Fumu about it in front of her._

_Everyone, who is your favorite anime character or favorite anime series or best parts about it? You get the idea. Oh, I dare you all to watch either Hunter X Hunter's Chimera Ant arc or Madoka Magica! That's all and this time, don't let Violet get ahold of the internet's "fanart"! (You know the drill and don't get the wrong idea either!)_

Wyld: *looking at the first paragraph* I have no idea what most of that means but Oolong Tea for everyone! (Sorry if I disappointed you!)

Violet: But I wanted Long Island Iced Tea...

Wyld: You can have that too... I guess...

Violet: YAY!

Meta Knight: *glares at Wyld* Why do you do this to me?

Wyld: Because I find it funny.

Fumu: Sadist.

Wyld: Meta Knight! Go sing "Bad" by "Michael Jackson"!

Meta Knight: No!

Wyld: Go!

Meta Knight: _NO!_

Wyld: _**GOOOO!**_

Meta Knight: _**NOOOOO!**_

King Dedede: *stops chasing Marx, sighs* I'll do it so that this doesn't go on for eternity!

*King Dedede sings terribly, he gets another Oolong Tea*

Wyld: Bun! Are you wasted?!

Bun: Uhh... no? I haven't had any of this yet.

Wyld: Then drink it before I force it in your mouth.

Bun: *scared* o-ok!

*Bun is now wasted*

Wyld: Go sing "Man in the Mirror" also by "Michael Jackson"!

*Bun sings terribly, he gets another Oolong Tea*

Wyld: Are you all terrible? I need at least one of you to sing good! *Violet slowly raises paw* Not you _yet. _*Violet now equals disappointment*

Fumu: *Drank Oolong Tea but not wasted* Fine.

Wyld: "Thriller" (Michael Jackson)!

*Fumu sings average, no extra Oolong Tea*

*Marx and Magolor duet "Smooth Criminal" (Michael Jackson), they sing good, no extra Oolong Tea... except for what Marx orders for himself...*

Violet: When he served the GSA he served as my personal guard! Royalty needs a protector on the battlefield~ *gets closer to Meta Knight* He's also one of those dark, mysterious types that is really cuddly. Oh? My "Special Time"? How did you like it hon-ee~

Meta Knight: I didn't.

Violet: Yes you did~

Meta Knight: *looks upset* Maybe.

Violet: BTW? You are my favorite, KirbyPwnz1234! *gasp* Maybe if you ship it hard enough maybe _he'll finally cave! __**HARDER!**_

Kirby: Hmmm... I think my species is almost extinct... No I don't remember anything about before I woke up in my Starship.

Meta: I might fess up... might... but I don't want to.

Marx: I was your babysitter.

Kirby: I am confusion. Explain America! _Explain!_

Marx: I'm not allowed to.

Violet: What about me?

Escargon: Yes. We do remember that.

King Dedede: Didn't someone mention that show in an earlier chapter?

Escargon: *ignores Dedede* I think it was coincidence.

King Dedede: Yes. Fumu-Tan of the Stars is completely erased from history!

Fumu: It better be.

King Dedede: It is, 200%.

**-In Professor Curio's House-**

Curio: Bawhahahaha! Fumu-Tan of the Stars is one of the most hilarious things I've ever seen! Good thing I bought it from King Dedede to "haul it away"!

*this joke was mostly for me and my brothers. Assume any joke containing Curio is an inside joke, Curio is an inside joke*

**-Back at the Bar-**

Violet: Can I choose a character from "Hoshi no Kaabii"?

Meta Knight: **No.**

*Violet equals disappointment*

(Note that I have not seen all these anime and am just making assumptions based on what I've heard)

Meta Knight: I like "Angles of Death", "Death Note", and maybe "Tokyo Ghoul"

King Dedede: Dedede Man of the Stars!

Magolor: Yeah, I don't think that counts. "Assassination Classroom"

Violet: "Sailor Moon"!

Kirby: "My Hero Academia"

Marx: "Attack on Titan"

Bandana: "Attack on Titan"!

Marx: Can't you choose something different?

Bandana: B-but that's my favorite... *Marx glares at him* o-ok! "My Hero Academia"

Wyld: "Angles of Death", "Assassination Classroom", "Death Note", and "KonoSuba"!

Violet: Oh I already have _allllll_ the Fanart~

*Violet holds up her phone and shows everyone the Meta Knight body pillow. Everyone cringes. She presses the "order" button. Everyone cringes so hard there is an explosion and the camera cuts*

**-Technical Difficulties-**

_memerage14_

_Monokuma: Bar? PERFECTION!_

_M1. (Kirby): Drink a shot of wine._

_M2. (Wyld): Oh, Yeah it does kinda see that._

_*Monokuma is tackled by Me, and I throw him out.*_

_Alright, I'm Back. Here's some questions by me._

_T1. (Wyld): What happened when I was gone?_

_T2. (Mage-Sisters): What's your morning routine?_

_T3. (None): I have a KirbyDangan Questionare! Ask Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Sirica, Celine, Glantio, and Silvla!_

_Alright, may the TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Spins be with you!_

Violet: Oh! I _love_ wine! I'll have some with you, Kirby!

Kirby: Ok!

*Kirby and Violet drink the wine and Kirby instantly spits it out and starts choking on the taste. Wyld gets him a grape juice*

Wyld: O-O Bye Monokuma. While you were gone... uhh... summary?

*Meta Knight and Fumu facepalm*

*Wyld pulls out her phone*

Wyld: *talking into phone* Hi, yeah it's me. Y'all have got a question... Yes! I know I said no one would ask you anything! ... N-No! _Please_ don't tell them I said that to you! ... Alright I'm putting you on speaker. *she turns the phone on speaker*

Francisca: *from phone* _Hi!_

Zan Partizanne: *from phone* _So what was the question?_

Flamberge: *from phone* _Someone's probably asking if I can beat someone up!_

Wyld: It's your morning routine.

Flamberge: _Oh... but that's boring! All I do is wake up, try to make myself breakfast by setting fire to the stove, Francisca puts it out, I go threaten a few people, Zan and Fran are trying to stop me from carrying out the threats I make._

Fumu: Wait you said that in present-tense.

Flamberge: _Yeah? Cause that's what we're doing._

Francisca: _Yeah. And you pretty much summed up our morning routine then._

Zan Partizanne: _Hope that was fine. Bye._

*they hang up and Wyld gets the next question*

_spucubed_

_A bar... hmm... interesting._

_Marx, you get a bottle of orange juice. Everyone else gets an old-fashioned._

_Everyone, are you familiar with a DeviantArt user named DokiDokiTsuna? She does some great Kirby art and comics! Just look up her Kirby comic, "Kirby H," on Smack Jeeves and tell me what you think._

_Wyld and Violet, how'd you meet Kirby & Co.?_

_Susie, Kirby Star Allies states that you wish to rebuild your father's company. Is this true, and if so, how are you going to avoid making the same mistakes the previous CEO made?_

Marx: Aww... orange juice?

Magolor: Suck it up and drink it. Everyone else has to get more alcohol.

Marx: *really really sad* But I don't like orange juice. I _love_ alcohol.

*Magolor facepalms, and Wyld substitutes Kirby's wine for grape juice*

Wyld: Nope! *uses the Google!* Oh I am familiar with this person! I've seen some of her Meta Knight and Susie things.

Susie: You still haven't given me a smile, have you?

Meta Knight: No! You don't get one!

Violet: Awww! Look at Axe and Mace! They look so cute in her style!

Wyld: Yay! I get to tell a "how we met backstory"!

Violet: Mine too!

Wyld: No! Just mine! Your's is supposed to be revealed later in a story line! ^-^

*Violet equals disappointment*

Wyld: Violet and her brother, Rage, came to Earth in their space ship in a forest that my brothers dragged me to (I'm a shut-in) we became friends with each other, we exchanged phone numbers, Violet and Rage went to Popstar, she called me up, and blah blah blah. So there you go!

Susie: Of course I want to rebuild the company! Yes I have learned from my father's mistakes.

Meta Knight: And?

Susie: And _what?_

Meta Knight: What about the part where you get shredded into nothing by the "Star Dream" that you made after it erases some of your memories, uses you, then combines with you and destroys your company?

Susie: None of that will happen. Those are what my _father_ did.

Meta Knight: Hey my father made "mistakes" too, but that doesn't mean it won't happen to me because I am doomed to forever resist or just do it, and no one can resist something like this forever.

Kirby: Who's your father?

Meta Knight: He's dead.

Kirby: But _who_ is he?

Meta Knight: Someone who is dead.

*Kirby sighs and gives up*

Wyld: Welp guess I should tell the reviewers the Exclusive.

Violet: But you said I could sing!

Wyld: *very sly smile* Oh yeah. I did~

*Violet goes up on stage and begins to sing the song "Senpai Won't You Notice Me?" by "Fandroid!" And she sings fantastically!*

Violet: "_You will be my_

"_one and only Senpai,_

"_Senpai won't you notice me? Yeah~_

Meta Knight: Oh God, please make her stop!

"_They will all die_

"_one by one by my knife~_

"_Senpai won't you notice me? Yeah~"_

*after the entire song*

Violet: Does everyone know who my Senpai was?

*everyone points at Meta Knight and takes one step back*

Violet: Good! ... ... ... _**HE'S MINE! **_*she pulls out a knife and starts chasing everyone after she handcuffs Meta Knight to her and starts dragging him*

* * *

Wyld: ... What? I'm not that weird, right?

Meta Knight: Just tell them the Exclusive so I can go get a bone-saw and cut my hand off.

*he and Violet are still handcuffed together*

Violet: No! I will _**never**_** let go!**

Wyld: We will be heading to a Music Festival, and the Exclusive is: What music/bands/people do you think we listen to?

Wyld: *is looking at the date* ... Why am I so stupid?!

Violet: You can't be more stupid than me! Look at my IQ! *she pulls out a piece of paper, shows them, and they are both dumbfounded*

Wyld: Ok? Well turns out today is Thursday and it's not the 4th... so... I'll leave the poll open until tomorrow... but I'll still upload the new poll tomorrow!

Violet: So vote!

Meta Knight: Review...

Wyld: And good luck with the horror story we call life! (Yay my phone is starting to suggest putting that ^-^)


	8. Music! And the POLL!

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter VIII

Wyld: Hmm, this took awhile.

Fumu: Yeah they probably thought you were dead!

Wyld: Well screw weekend uploads, I do my work at school!

Meta Knight: Stop mentally flicking the readers off.

Wyld: Blah, blah, _blah._

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Whoa! Violet's a yandere?! Perfect. So a music festival, huh? I'm just gonna take a wild guess that someone likes BTS; I should know, I have a cousin who's a huge fan and there was a concert one time in the movies. That's how me and my homies got to see the DBS: Broly movie for a cheap price and total control of the seats along with a few other people as well. No, seriously- that actually happened. Anyway, I think someone is a fan of Rihanna or Katy Perry or somebody like that._

_Kirby, how old are you right now? If you don't know, then what age do you want to be? Also, I've read that you're a bit of a technician. If true, is that why you were able to operate the Robobot so easily?_

_Susie, the Robobot Armor has a giga drill breaker, right? Did either you or father get that idea from Gurren Lagann or even knew about the armor capable of doing that? Kirby already knew how to use it; he's a technician, at least that's what I've heard somewhere._

_Zan, what do you even see in Hyness? All anyone sees him is a psycho version of Squidward, Zant and Hypno if they had a baby. He even "Begone, Thot'd" you aside after your second defeat!_

_Everyone does the Caramelldansen! No one gets out of it! Oh, thanks for that, Violet! Same here! (The ship's real hard!) Oh yeah, make sure no one touches the dreaded Super- *cough* Crown *cough*!_

Violet: Yes I am!

Wyld: You were supposed to be a calm girl...

Violet: Well, Meta Knight would have never fallen in love with that girl, so I'm here.

Wyld: "_Sugar... spice... and everything nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect [Violet]. But [Wyld] accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction...Chemical [Lust]!"_ -Narrator in Powerpuff Girls opening

Meta Knight: And you added too much sugar and everything nice... *Violet is hugging him hard*

Wyld: Which one of you likes the _Baby People?! _*Wyld's friend, A, is obsessed with BTS so Wyld calls them _Baby People_ because-well just _look_ at their skin!*

Fumu: *raises hand slowly* Me?

*Fumu disappears*

**-Fumu has been banned from the server-**

*if anyone else likes BTS they stay quiet*

King Dedede: Server?

Wyld: No, I wanted to frighten you more.

Wyld: *looking at Rihanna songs on Google* I don't know any of these...*looks up Katy Perry (the platypus) songs*

Violet: I like Katy Perry!

Kirby: So do I!

Kirby: Hmmm... Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: Why do you assume I know everything about you?

Kirby: Because you do... I wanna be 18!

Meta Knight: No! You're not allowed to be older than me!

Bun: Eventually he will...

Meta Knight: Then I'll _kill him!_

Everyone: 0-0

Kirby: Yes, I am a little bit of a technician! Sometimes I help Dr. Mario fix R.O.B.! Yes, it was easy to figure out because I've seen stuff like that with R.O.B.! ^*^

Susie: D-Drill?! Kirby why didn't you tell me that yours had a giga drill?! You weren't supposed to get one!

Kirby: Sorry...

Zan: Yeah... uh Hyness saved my and my sister's lives so we kinda owe him, and I know.

Wyld: Thank you for helping me finally find the name of it! Caramelldansen! Everyone!

Meta Knight: No.

Wyld: No exceptions!

*everyone does the Caramelldansen*

Violet: It's not working!

Magolor: I _already_ have it.

*Everyone gasps, Magolor puts it on*

Magolor: Hahaha! The pow-

*Magolor disappears*

**-Magolor has been banned from the server-**

Meta Knight: Really?

Wyld: *over dramatic* No! My son! I'm sorryyyyyyyyy!-

**-Technical Difficulties... and Time Difficulties-**

King Dedede: You done yet?

Wyld: ...yyyy...y... ... ... Yes.

_memerage14_

_I, Don't listen to band related music..._

Wyld: It's not necessary to answer the Exclusive.

_spucubed_

_Hmm... *begin intense think* ...I have no clue what you guys would like, but maybe you'd be into SiIvaGunner now after I introduced you to them? Maybe?_

_Anyway, I want you all to listen to some of Neil Cicierega's music while you're at the festival. Don't know who he is? Well, he makes these really absurdly amazing mashups. Just look up Mouth Sounds, Mouth Silence, and Mouth Moods, and see what I mean. (Also, tell me some of the mashups that you particularly enjoy.) Alternatively, you could listen to music from his band, Lemon Demon (most famous for making BRODYQUEST)._

_Also, if you guys were Jojo characters, what stands would you have. Need an example? I already came up with one for Marx. His stand would be [Space Oddity], which gives him the ability to make black holes (without requiring him to split in half to do so)._

Wyld: Eh. We only watched what you told us to.

Marx: Without cutting myself in half?! Awesome!

Wyld: *still doesn't know this so looks it up* I-I can't find anything! Just a list of names... but yours isn't there either... this is just confusing me now, sorry to disappoint.

_HappyKMPr_

_Hiii._

_Meta Knight, why do you never willingly remove your mask?_

_Marx... what ARE you? A Noddy who, for some reason, won't go back to sleep? A Poppy Bros. Jr. who hides bombs in large bouncy balls?_

_Magolor, is the Lor Starcutter sentient? If yes, how did it feel about its place in your plot for the S**** C****?_

_Wyld... why did I censor that last part?_

Wyld: Hi!

Meta Knight: I willingly remove my mask.

Violet: When you make out with me~

Meta Knight: We have never made out.

Violet: Then why don't we right now?~

Wyld: I can get you more "special time"

Violet: Please!

Meta Knight: No!

*Wyld locks them in the closet, Meta Knight screams*

Marx: No. And no. I was born from a supernova blowing up instead of the black hole that was supposed to be made. So I guess, biologically, I'm a black hole.

Meta Knight: He's part demon too.

Magolor: Yes, she is. She has a sentient AI within her being, making her count as sentient. Well... *intense think* I think she said something about it being a bad idea to pick on Kirby, Dedede, Meta, Bandana, and Landia at the same time. Other than that, she was as bad as me.

Wyld: To-uh-to censor spoilers?

* * *

Fumu: So no one got it?

Wyld: I should've said music genre...

Magolor: Yeah, you should've.

Wyld: People! Give them at least an answer!

Magolor: Hmm... Rap, Pop, is anime a music genre?

Marx: Dunno but I'm gonna say Anime too.

Violet: Pop! _You will be my- _*Meta Knight covers her mouth with his hand before she can continue her song*

Meta Knight: No.

King Dedede: Rap is pretty good!

Kirby: Pop! Happy! And probably the opposite of what ever Meta Knight is going to say!

Wyld: Come on Meta Knight, you have to give them at least one answer.

Meta Knight: No!

Wyld: I'll play what you want in the car if you answer. If you don't I'll play what Violet wants.

Meta Knight: Rock, Emo, Alternative. Happy now?

Wyld: Yes.

* * *

Wyld: Welp that was fun!

Wyld: Next we're gonna be hanging out at Violet's house... which means I have to put up two OC profiles so that's why I've been avoiding that!

Violet: OMG! You're coming to my house Hon-ee?~

Meta Knight: What?!

Wyld: The Exclusive is: Where should we go? If you give us somewhere to go or something to do, I request you to give us an Exclusive to go with it! (If you don't give an Exclusive I will try to make one for you. If you do give a location or anything like that, it will be added to the poll when I read your review)

Wyld: The current poll is necessary for this ask collum to continue at a steady (or quick, whatever) pace! So vote

Violet: Review!

Meta Knight: And good lu-

Wyld: *knocks Meta Knight out because no one says her line* And good luck with the horror story we call life! *Violet pokes Meta Knight before the camera cuts*


	9. Im to tired for thisVote on the Poll!

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter IX

* * *

Wyld: I just finished a four hour test!

Fumu: Good for you?

Wyld: *is looking at previous reviews* I'm gonna go play SCP: Containment Breach. *walks away, off in the distance* Call me when it's the next chapter! Don't let Narrator be _too_ rude!

Meta Knight: The Devil has left the building...

I can replace her.

Violet: Yay! Narrator's back!

I've been here every chapter. I read the reviews...

Violet: Oh... I thought that was Wyld...

_memerage14_

_(Exclusive!) Hope's Peak Academy. (Because Danganronpa Nerd.) Exclusive: What would be your ultimate talents?_

_Alright, Questionados!_

_Eins (Kirby): How did it feel to meet Fumu and Bun for the first time?_

_Zwei (Violet): WHY are you addicted to Meta Knight?_

_Drei (Wyld): Can you add Shadow Kirby? Please?_

_Vier (Wyld, again.): Did you know I was counting to four in German?_

_Alright, Here's a twist that might be weird. *I grab Glantio and Silvla.*_

_S: W-Wha?_

_G: Why are we here?_

_M: To Ask Questions, duh._

_(Glantio and Silvla are here for 4 chapters.)_

Hmm... this is where Wyld would say something like *really mocking voice*: Oh! Whenever I see your Exclusive I add it to the poll immediately, so your's is there. Blah, blah, blah!

Kirby: Well... I thought Fumu was a stupid, snobby, rich girl that wouldn't give a dang if I got myself killed saving her, but would freak out if dirt got on her-

*Bun starts laughing and Fumu looks slightly offended*

Fumu: Hey!

Kirby: Bun, Lololo, and Lalala were cool though.

Violet: Well, I love him! He's a tasty drug~

Meta Knight: Never say that again.

Violet: Ok... Tasty Drug~

*Meta Knight has given up at this point*

Fumu: You never really ans-

Violet: *says quietly but so everyone can hear her* Tasty Drug~

Meta Knight: That's it! I'm done with you! *he moves to attack Violet but she bites him* Ow! Ow-ow-ow!

Fumu: *facepalm* I'll go get _another_ antidote.

This happened right before the chapter started...

Yeah. She can. People have been able to ask him-anyone really.

Kirby: *holding up a hand-held mirror to his face* Hi, Shadow!

Shadow: *from the mirror* _Hi..._

She would say she did, but she thought it was identification from some game. Can you please explain who those people are?

_Lola the Peacock_

_I WANT Y'ALL TO WATCH DEATH NOTE AND TELL ME WHO UR FAVORITE CHARACTERS ARE UwU_

Everyone: 0-0

Wyld loves Death Note (heheheh, bet she regrets not being here now, she's only on book 5 by the way... in case there are characters in later titles).

Violet: I like Misa-Misa~

Meta Knight: The Death Note itself.

Fumu: You just like the power to kill... I like Naomi Misora. She's smart.

Kirby: Matsuda!

King Dedede: I ain't got no time to watch something so stupid! *he turns back to the TV*

TV: _Are you ready kids?!_

Dedede, Violet, Kirby: *all are sitting in front of the TV now* Aye aye, Captain!

TV: _I can't hear youuuuu!_

*Dedede, Violet, and Kirby all scream "Aye aye, Captain" and Meta Knight covers his ears*

Bandana: I like Light!

Magolor: L.

Marx: Why him?

Magolor: Killing all the bad people doesn't make the world a better place. You have to take it over and force it!

Marx: True, true. I guess L too.

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Everyone should go to the Smash Universe and prank the Smashers! Maybe Universal or Magic Kingdom if you prefer. No, Violet's house where she can have her special time! (Just between you and me Violet, when's the wedding? Don't let that get out though!)_

_Kirby, can you drop hot bars better than you can sing? What kind of Eldritch Abomination do you think will be next to face?_

_Meta, why are you so edgy around Violet? Can't you see that she cares about you on the inside than she shows on the outside? At least she's better than Susie by your definition, right?_

_Flamberge, what do you like about Francisca? Hyness, where are you hands? Were they cut off? If so, how do you wipe on the toilet Everytime? And during those lonely nights... do you serve the sisters onions and mashed potatoes for dinner with your stubby hands, assuming they were hacked in pieces?_

Wyld: I've been to every Disney park so many times that I don't even really want to go to Star Wars Land...

Fumu: I thought you weren't going to be here!

Wyld: *shrugs* I can only play through _Chica's Magic Rainbow_ so many times.

Meta Knight: I thought you were playing _Containment Breach_?

Wyld: 106 can only get me so many times before I get frustrated.

Violet: I want to play _Chica's Magic Rainbow_! It sounds fun!

Meta Knight: No! It is not fun! It is a horror.

Violet: It's a horror game?

Wyld: No, it's sooooo fun!

Meta Knight: No! It's not! It is the easiest way to get PTSD from a game!

Violet: I don't know how that can happen from a game with the title "_Chica's Magic Rainbow_"... (the moment I get him to drop the act and I can seduce him!)

Kirby: I can do almost anything better than I can sing! Hmm... I think... Meta Knight will blow up for no reason at all and inside him will be a clone of me and whenever we dance together we turn into a giant robot that does nothing but eat cakes!

*confusion has overcome everything and everyone*

Meta Knight: can I answer this question in private?

Wyld: Fine. But I have to come with you.

Meta Knight: Fine.

*Wyld and Meta Knight go into Violet's room upstairs*

Meta Knight: Yes I know she cares about me! I'm _Tsundere!_

Wyld: Wait... does that mean you like her but hide it?

Meta Knight: Isn't that the definition of Tsundere?

*Wyld is doing a very quiet, fan-girly scream*

Meta Knight: Yes. She is _definitely_ better than Susie.

*back down on the first floor*

Kirby: awww... it's over?

Violet: No. No! I will not let the TV kill my squishy son!

King Dedede: *smacks the TV, the commercial ends* Huh?! Did I fix it?!

TV: _Are you ready kids?!_

Violet: You did!

Violet, Dedede, Kirby: Aye aye, Captain!

TV: _I can't hear you!_

*they scream it so loud Wyld and Meta Knight come running down the stairs thinking someone was dying*

Flamberge: Francisca is my sister, and that's how I love her. She's also so kind to everyone and… she's a doormat. No offense.

Francisca: Non taken.

Wyld: When my brother thought you were a guy, he shipped you two so hard. When I told him that you were a girl and Francisca's sister, the cringe on his face was hilarious!

Hyness: I ripped off my hands to sacrifice them for the dark lord!

Francisca: Actually his sleeves are just really long.

Flamberge: So. Many. Mashed. Potatoes!

Hyness: Come son! We have potatoes to make! The red one wants more!

Magolor: *looks up from 3DS* You talking to me?

Hyness: Yes!

Magolor: ... No. *continues playing 3DS*

*Hyness floats away, thinking Magolor is following him*

Violet: Sorry about that, Maggie-

Magolor: Don't call me that.

Violet: We showed him some Fanart where he called you son.

Magolor: Why does that even exist?

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Ah, that review wasn't finished! I accidentally pressed the send button- sorry! So to wrap it up... everyone, you should watch Trap 3 Little Pigs by Kyle Exum. And since I was rewatching Assassination Classroom, would you all want Korosensei as your teacher if you didn't have to kill him?_

_Oh, don't let Dedede unleash Za Warudo and do the Muda Muda thing while Kirby unleash Star Platinum and do the Ora Ora thing! (You know the drill)._

_Wyld: It's quite alright. The reason your reviews aren't together by the way is it's long and it's easier to see what the question is._

Meta Knight: ... The wolf from Three Little Pigs plays Fortnight?

Wyld: Guess so...

Magolor: Korosensei our teacher? Awesome!

Meta Knight: That would actually be pretty cool...

Violet: Maybe he'd be a cool enough teacher to show me how to seduce a tasty drug~

Meta Knight: it's no longer cool.

*Kirby and King Dedede both do the thing, there's a huge explosion even if that's not what happens, everyone screams*

**-Technical Difficulties-**

_spucubed_

_I regret to inform you that I will not be posting questions for a few chapters. It's nothing personal; I just wish to focus more on my writing (I plan on publishing a new story by the end of the month). I'm sure you understand._

_In the meantime, what is your opinion on Terry Bogard being in Smash, everyone? Are you excited, or do you just not care?_

Wyld: I understand! I can't wait for your story to come out!

Meta Knight: He's easy to take down.

King Dedede: He's too cocky. I'm the best!

Kirby: Ponytail!

* * *

Wyld: I felt like exploring Narrator a little more after the test.

Fumu: I thought the test was some kind of joke?

Wyld: Nope! I hated it!

Fumu: Also, why am I here?!

Wyld: It's the Author's Note?

Fumu: Keyword; _Author!_

Wyld: Because I want you to. Meta Knight and Violet were here...

Wyld: Welp the Exclusive is We Try on Halloween Costumes and you tell us what costumes you think suit us. I hope I can get the next chapter out before Halloween, I probably can, but still! I wanted to get all of "Party on Halloween" out before the next chapter of this, but I'll get everything out soon!

Fumu: You will. "Vote on the poll for this story to continue at a steady pace"? Are you threatening people so that they vote on your poll?!

Wyld: Maybe? Vote on the poll!

Fumu: Review.

Wyld: And good luck with the horror story we call life!


	10. Late Halloween Special For Your Pleasure

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

A quick note: there is some relationship drama in this chapter!

Chapter X

Wyld: Look at me! I'm baaaaaaaack!

Meta Knight: "Oh no."

Wyld: "OH YES!"

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Costumes? How about you dress up like the Phantom Thieves or wear your fellow Smasher's clothes without their permission? Violet, personally I think a Bunny Costume would suit you or a witch. (Seriously, still shipping it; you could cure Meta with his tsundereness, just saying!)_

_Adeline, I've been meaning to ask, did you come from Shiver Star aka Earth? Do you happen to know why it's frozen like Dr Stone? Also, where did you get your abilities from? Someone like Drawcia_

Violet: O. M. G! A sexy bunny! Great idea! *she runs off*

Fumu: But bunnies are supposed to be innocent. Not sexy...

Wyld: Uhh... sorry. I lost control over her.

*Violet comes back with a sexy bunny witch costume on*

Violet: I had second thoughts about a normal bunny! Witches are sexier!

Meta Knight: No. They're uglier.

Violet: *whining* But I'm a sexy witch! Like Lucy in "Peanuts"!

Kirby: Oh yeah! *he pulls out Joker's mask* I have to give this back to Joker. Thank you for reminding me! *he puts it on* I'll wear it for now!

Violet: (Do you have any idea how long I've been trying?)

Wyld: (No, they don't.)

Violet: (Well, I know. But I'm starting to think it's impossible!)

Wyld: (it's not! You have the author on your side!)

(And me, the Narrator!)

Adeline: Well, I've never actually been to Earth or Shiver Star.

Wyld: I did a science project where I had to get the human race to a made up planet and I named it Shiver Star and didn't realize that it was a planet directly from Kirby!

Adeline: Cool story bro.

*Wyld equals disappointment*

Adeline: About Earth being frozen? Well I've never seen Doctor Stone (neither has Wyld) but I can tell you that I know humans destroyed themselves, at least that's what I was told. We are nearly extinct now and are scattered throughout the galaxy. I may never see another human in my life.

Meta Knight: I've met another human. I think it was trying to eat me or something?

Adeline: I'm gonna ignore that. I don't really know where my powers originated from. What I do know is I didn't have my powers before I had this brush *pulls out her paint brush* so my powers must come from the brush?

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Dang it- happened again! Meta, admit it. I mean, anyone can tell you like her, well I could from the time I met Violet._

_Violet, as a personal question: if you got married and had kids, what would their names be? (Also, I'm getting Korosensei to whip up a potion for you as an alternative, so feel free to call me if you're up for it.)_

_Taranza, how are you feeling about what happened in Triple Deluxe? Felt like I wanted to check in on you._

_Daroach, how much treasure did you find until Star Allies?_

_Everyone, there's a web series known as RWBY and another known as Gwain Saga. What do you think of them? Also, would you try out Ring Fit Adventure? What's everyone's favorite candy? I'll get Korosensei to pop over to the store at Mach 20! Just a treat, no tricks included_

Meta Knight: I don't like her! She's annoying and acts like we've known each other since we were young or something!

Violet: Just because you erase your memory doesn't mean it didn't happen!

Meta Knight: For all I know you're crazy AF!

Violet: Maybe you're the crazy one!

Meta Knight: You're the one with false memory syndrome!

Violet: I know you were in the GSA! I know you were a soldier at the Emomelion refugee camp! I know I was the princess! I know you were my assigned protector! I know we liked each other! And I know we kissed! So just because you get so sad when I am reported dead that you erase me from your memory doesn't mean I don't exist!

Wyld: *holding popcorn* I mean, she's giving away so many spoilers, but this is getting good!

Violet: I know all of your secrets! I know what you are! I know why you hide it! I know! Because you... told me... you trusted me more than you trusted Jecra with some things...

Meta Knight: How do you know Jecra's name? I've never told you about him.

Violet: *with tears in her eyes* There is really no way I guess... I want a daughter named Tulip. (Thank you, but I don't think I need it. My plan is coming together. *sly smile that no one sees* Make sure you scold Meta Knight lots!) *she runs away pretending to cry*

Wyld: *slaps Meta Knight* Bad!

Meta Knight: What the f- *he is interrupted by many, many, many slaps from Wyld that eventually knock him out*

Tarnanza: Oh! Is that a question for me?

Magolor: *grabs it, reads it, quickly rips it to shreds* Oh no, no, no! Not at all! It was just a comment about-uh... Marx's hot butt!

Marx: Wut?

Magolor: *to the side, whispering to Marx* Mirror genocide!

Marx: Oh... OH! Uh-y-yeah just about my hot butt! It's soooooo hot! Mmmmm that exploding supernova must have had a side job as a baker! Because these buns are fresh! And hot!

Tarnanza: Sorry I asked *0_0*

*Magolor and Marx sigh in relief*

*Susie pulls up a screen and shows you a simulation application loading up, she types in "say anything about the events of Triple Deluxe" the screen starts sparking and blows up*

Susie: *whispering to you* That's why, to answer your question.

Wyld: Daroach is very busy in Vegas. *shows a picture of Daroach laying in many piles of gold and treasures*

Wyld: Hmmm... favorite candy... chocolate!

Meta Knight: *wakes up* huh?

Wyld: Favorite candy! *threatening him with more slaps*

Meta Knight: *terrified* Chocolate!

Kirby: Fruit flavored!

Marx: Taffy!

Magolor: Lollipops!

Violet: *bursts out of a closet* I'm still upset but Pockys! (For reasons few of us know!)

King Dedede: Chips!

Wyld: That's not candy.

King Dedede: I don't care! Get me chips! I'm da King!

*Wyld rolls her eyes*

Bun: Gum!

Fumu: Gummies, and I don't think that counts Bun.

Bun: If chips count, gum counts.

Susie: I don't really need sustenance... hmmm hard candies!

Korosensei: *hands over candy... and chips* Here you go! I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get back to teaching! Let me know if you'll need me again KirbyPwnz! *he flies away at Mach 20 speed*

_memerage14_

_(Glantio is my personification of Monokuma, and Silvla is my personification of Momoni.)_

_G1 (Violet): Have you took a lot of Despair lately?_

_G2 (Kirby): Have you met someone named Joey?_

_S1 (Wyld): You seem... Odd..._

_S2 (Francisca): So, Ice. Neat._

_M1 (Shadow): How's life in the Mirror World?_

_M2 (Violet): Dress like Squashini!_

_M: Well, may the TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Spins be with you!_

_*Glantio and Silvla are having a fight in the background.*_

Violet: If you mean the feeling, then yes *gives Meta Knight a quick glare*. Just look at a few earlier parts of the chapter.

Kirby: No? Am I supposed to? ... Does Meta Knight owe him money too?

Wyld: Arigatō! (Thanks! (Or maybe Thank you? Google Translate isn't the best...)

Francisca: No. it's cool.

Kirby: *pulls out mirror* Shadow! You have a question!

Shadow: Ok... life in the mirror world is very colorless. I've seen your world and it's beautiful! I love it! But I belong here... with Dark...

Violet: *gasp* Yes! *takes off witch hat, puts on top hat with a pink flower* I am now a sexy bunny witch magician! *she has a cotton tail, top hat, and a broom by the way*

Wyld: Spins because Squashini, right?

_Darth Nominatis_

_Maybe on your tenth chapter think you could dare Dedede into doing a bunch of pranks on Kirby and Tiff but on his final prank he accidentally made them kiss and which gets Dedede busted making him run away from the rampaging Tiff, pleas_

*Dedede decides he is going to trip Fumu! What a _great_ idea! I don't see how this can go wrong _at all!_*

*Dedede trips Fumu and she falls on Kirby, because of his height, Fumu's lips landed on Kirby's lips. Fumu and Kirby both get mad at Dedede and chase him away! Bye bye Dedede!*

_Guest_

_Kirby : why are you so immature but can fight Aldridge horrors and how do you see Meta Knight_

_Magolor and Marx when did you make up with Kirby and start dating each other_

_Meta Knight dress as link_

_Violet dress as zelda_

Kirby: I-uh... I'm powerful? Oh I see him as a friend/ teacher. Like the E-Class's relationship with Korosensei!

Marx: *in ghost voice* But you two are so much more~

Magolor: Make up? I think you're talking about make out! *reads the rest of the question* Oh God! Never mind! No offense Kirby, but you're not really my type.

Kirby: Non taken! You're not my type either!

Magolor: Oh, good.

Marx: Well, after Kirby blew Magolor up, he and the Lor Starcutter found me floating around in space aimlessly.

Magolor: I asked him what he was doing and he said he was just floating because he couldn't control where he went in space.

Marx: Magolor invited me in, blah blah blah. We became friends. Then we came across Floria and found Tarnanza crying in the throne room. We learned what happened. Magolor invited Tarnanza to join our travels. Ya know like some RPG s***.

Magolor: After traveling around some more, we heard that Mekkai had just lost a war to Popstar. So we went to Mekkai. We found Susie destroying her lab. When she finished, she noticed us.

Marx: We offered her to come with us.

Susie: Magolor told me they all suffered horrible defeats from Kirby and explained a plan to get back at him. I joined them and we traveled to Popstar.

Tarnanza: We suffered a horrible defeat from Kirby and his friends. But then he apologized for the way he left us after our first defeats.

Magolor: He then offered to help us out and fix what he did wrong. They fixed what they had broken of my ship!

Susie: They tried to help me rebuild the company!

Tarnanza: They gave me a little garden!

Marx: They couldn't really help me too much!

Magolor: But we decide to forgive Kirby! (even though we are hatching a plan in secret behind his back to take him out.) After a while me and Marx found out we had feelings for each other and now-

Marx: And now I'm sleeping with Magolor!

*Magolor gives Marx a look*

Meta Knight: *is in Link costume* Why do you force me to do these things?

Wyld: Because I like it!

Fumu: Sadist.

Violet: *was changing (again) in a closet and breaks out* I am now a Hyrulian Bunny Witch Magician Princess! A sexy one BTW!

Meta Knight: I'm leaving! *turns and walks out the door*

Violet: Awww... Stupid! Insane! Ugly!

Meta Knight: *yelling from far away* Stop describing yourself! It's annoying!

Wyld: *has popcorn again* Mmmm! Y'all gonna eat. This. Up!

Wyld: I don't really have much to say, but I am sorry this is out after Halloween, I just barely finished Party on Halloween. I have actually been in the process of moving for a while, but it's almost over!

Violet: Can I say the Exclusive?

Wyld: Sure, but don't forget any details.

Violet: Yay! The Exclusive we have for you this time is a double feature! First, the next chapter will take place in the Halberd! What should we do in the Halberd and should we throw someone off? If yes who? Second, Meta Knight was really mean to me this chapter (or maybe I was acting a little _too_good) but it's all part of our plan to make him drop the act! The next step is for you to scold him! Scold him with all you've got! Make him apologize to me! Make him apologize to me with _no witnesses!_

Wyld: Uhh… that no witnesses thing isn't as bad as it sounds…

Violet: Vote on Wyld's _really _important poll! And review! Do it! Do it or I will let Marx **eat you!**

Marx: Really?!

Wyld: When did you-

Marx: Finally! I get to eat the losers that don't review!

Wyld: Uhh… okay. Have a better day than me and good luck with the horror story we call life! And don't let Marx eat you.


	11. The Halberd!

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

This chapter is a little longer for you, I think…

**Warning: **Randomness ensues! ...Well… I guess that's every chapter so… never mind?

Chapter XI

* * *

Wyld: HELLO FROM THE OTHER SI-IDE!

Meta Knight: *covering his "ears"* She's been doing this forever! How do we get her to stop?!

Wyld: I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TI-IMES!

Fumu: *also covering ears* I don't know! But this is ridiculous!

Wyld: TOO TELL YOU A-

Violet: It's time to start the chapter!

Wyld: Oh fun!

Meta Knight and Fumu: *shocked* That's _it?!_

Wyld: *holds up a key* I'll be needing this~

Meta Knight: Wha- *looks in cape for the key to the Halberd* You've got to be kidding me!

**-Wyld stole it-**

**-On the Halberd-**

Violet: You know I really like this place.

Meta Knight: Why would you of all people be interested in a _war_ ship?

Violet: *dreamily with a hint of lust* Way up in the sky? Directly under the stars? Better WiFi? Where no one can hear a hot guy like you scream? Sounds like my kind of party... *suggestively* if you know what I mean~

Meta Knight: *worried* Heh... *hides behind Dedede*

_spucubed_

_I HAVE RETURNED!_

_So the first chapter of my new story is out (It's actually two, but don't worry about it), and the next chapters will come out on a monthly basis (at least until I end Magolor's Coffeehouse, but that won't be for a long while). Basically, I want you all to check it out and maybe give me a few suggestions on what games to review._

_Also, I want you all to check out the SiIvaGunner MOJO! again. Just about all of the characters are up (they're really procrastinating with the Men in Black), and they're announcing the release date for the tournament on the 16th. Just check it out and tell me your favorite characters._

Wyld: I HAVE ALSO RETURNED!

Meta Knight: We see that...

Wyld: Are you upset because you know something's going to happen to you this chapter?

Meta Knight: No. ...Wait what?-

Wyld: I'll see if I have time to stop by! And I'm procrastinating with watching the Men in Black! Sorry, I don't think I have time to look at tha-

King Dedede: Mah favorite character is me!

Wyld: *sweat drop* I don't even know if you're in it...

King Dedede: Well I'll clobbah everyone!

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_The Halberd; have you seen Kirby's Invasion? Let's do something like that and have Kirby drive it and duel Meta Knight but Kirby must refuse to take the sword like a bad boy! On a personal note, raid the entire ship and grab anything you can find, blow some stuff up or something. Make Meta walk the plank! Some random person must jump off and shout ABANDON SHIP!_

_Everyone, how do you like Luigi's Mansion 3, specifically the floor with the dancing ghosts? What are your impressions on Terry Bogard right now and the Kirby hat too?_

_Bandana Dee, what were you doing in the Dream Kingdom anyway? Marx, where did you come from? Ribbon, how's Ripple Star now after the 64 Crystal Shards incident?_

_Meta, normally I see you as a chill and awesome guy, but it's okay to be a tsundere! But apologize to Violet or else you will suffer in ways you'll never see coming- and you're ignoring me. Welp, I tried. (Just kidding; I have ways of making him talk). You've been warned, Meta._

**-This next part is based on Kirby's Invasion on YouTube and it is recommended that you watch that first before reading on (the animation contains **_**one**_ **swear by the way, for those of you that are younger)-**

Magolor: *jumps off the Halberd like a hot bada** then holds up both of his middle fingers, the wind is blowing, Marx is watching, you can just smell the s*x that will happen after the chapter... Magolor pulls down his mask a little to blow his gay bae a kiss and screams:* ABANDONED SHIP!

Meta Knight: *just watches Magolor and after Magolor hits the water he rolls his eyes and facepalms, he sighs, begin monologue!* I've hated all of you. Wyld, all you've ever done for me is force me to suffer. The evidence is all over your profile!

Wyld: Umm... not my next story?

Fumu: Sadist.

Meta Knight: *ignores them and continues monologue* I am done with it! I am done with it all! I am going to take over Dream Land! And I have learned from my past mistakes. *he pulls out his sword and an extra sword, he throws the extra sword over to Kirby* Take the sword. Dual me Kirby and fall.

Kirby: What?! No!

Meta Knight: Uhh... why not?

Kirby: I don't feel like it!

Meta Knight: B-But we have to fight!

Kirby: Fine. But I'm not taking the sword.

Meta Knight: Oh yes you are! You draw that blade and you _like_ it!

King Dedede: What is goin' on?

Wyld: *holds up Kirby's Invasion thumbnail* I watched it and I loved it.

*Kirby and Meta Knight are in an epic stare down*

Meta Knight: Ok, fine! Fight with the parasol if you li- *gets splashed by deadly umbrella water and dies*

Fumu: DIES?! BY _WATER?!_

Wyld: Maybe you're right... that might be too much.

Kirby: Awww...

Wyld: You'll still win.

Kirby: Yay! *starts splashing deadly umbrella water everywhere, everyone begins screaming and ducks for cover, the camera falls over and the view glitches out*

**-Technical Difficulties-**

Wyld: Ok we're back, and Meta Knight is no longer dead!

Meta Knight: Yeah how did that happen.

Wyld: Author Powers. Let's raid the ship.

Meta Knight: *worriedly* Let's not raid my ship.

Wyld: *holding a lit stick of dynamite* Walk the plank or I'll blow you up.

*Meta Knight is about to say something when Wyld throws him off the ship, she throws the dynamite backwards and blows up Captain Vul, Captain Vul falls to the floor turned to a bucket of fried chicken (Note: Captain Vul is a joke, similar to Professor Curio and he will always be ok... and is sometimes alive again even within the chapter)*

Wyld: *sits down* He'll be back.

Kirby: Dancing ghosts? I love it already!

Wyld: Everyone's so obsessed with Terry Bogard... I don't even know what the heck he is?!

*Meta Knight comes flying back onto the ship holding Magolor (Magolor can't float that high) and they are both soaked*

Magolor: I don't know who Terry Bogard is, but those some nice abs!

Kirby: I love the hat so much! Although the hair sometimes gets in my eyes when I fight.

Violet: Ponytails are _sexy!_

Meta Knight: So _you're_ not?

Violet: What?!

Meta Knight: I mean, you're wearing a braid.

*Violet is triggered*

Bandana: I live here?

Marx: An explosion. Look up how black holes are made.

Meta Knight: I will not apologize to a crazy woman! And I'm not Tsundere! It's called Kundere!

Wyld: Trust me I'm Kundere and you're not.

Meta Knight: You better give up now.

Wyld: (we can destroy him with our combined powers!)

_memerage14_

_M: Just so you know, May the T-Spins be with you is my catchphrase, just so you know._

_G: Scolding? Just shout "Despair" in a Junko voice, A LOT. Works every time!_

_S: You did that to me. And strung me up._

_G: THAT WAS 5 YEARS AGO!_

_(Questions start now)_

_1 (Wyld): Favorite Song?_

_2 (Exclusive): Yeet the Jester Baby (Marx)._

_3 (Kirby): Any predictions for upcoming SSBU characters?_

_(Questions stop for another sequence)_

_M: So, yeah, I did all the questions, since I don't what SOMEBODIES to ruin this._

_G: YOU MADE US DO THIS!_

_M: *sigh* Well, May The Tee-Spins be with you and..._

_M, G, & S: HOPE LIVES ON!_

Wyld and Violet: DESPAIR!

Meta Knight: *covers his ears* Stop it!

*they continue*

Wyld: Favorite song? Hmmm... favorite... song?

**-After a long while of thinking-**

Wyld: AHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW!

Fumu: Just give them your favorite artist?

Wyld: AHHHHHHHH!

Violet: Genre?

*Wyld yells louder, she is an indecisive piece of **s******

Wyld: I listen to people like Melanie Martinez and Three Days Grace, sometimes Boyinaband, on occasion Loving Caliber... don't judge me Faster Car is a good song, and... Crab Rave.

*Marx does a face palming motion*

Wyld: What? You got something to say to me?

Marx: *worried* No, I- *Wyld picks him up and yeets him off the Halberd, there is a splash below and after a while Marx flies back up*

Kirby: Bandana Dee for Smash!

*Another riot promoting "Bandana Dee for Smash" ensues*

**-Technical Difficulties-**

Wyld: And may you have a better day than me. *Bows*

Meta Knight: ... Are we done?

Wyld and Violet: Yes.

Meta Knight: Then why is the recording still going? *raises and "eyebrow"*

Wyld and Violet: Because some was kept secret from you. *both smile mischievously*

Meta Knight: So are we done or not?

Wyld: No?

Meta Knight: Then why didn't you just say that?!

_spucubed_

_Also also, while you're on the Halberd, make Meta Knight throw Violet off, but also have her take him down with her (that's your punishment, MK. Are you happy with yourself?)_

Meta Knight: I will gladly. *bows, grabs Violet and throws her off but she grabs the edge of his cape and pulls him down with her, he screams, she laughs with lust*

Wyld: ... I don't think he read that all the way through... *Sailor comes up and whispers something into Wyld's cat ear* WHAT?! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT PLOT DEVICE!

Sailor: You were going to, but then you said it invokes his suffering so you kept it.

Wyld: *facepalms* Marx go get them.

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Everyone except Meta in secret: how do feel about Meta after the way he shunned Violet? He should apologize to her, but if he doesn't, how would you all like to throw him overboard and crash the Halberd while making off with his stuff and then have Susie make him relive his PSTD again? Anything you come up with is fine, just saying._

_Violet in secret: Between you and me, I was hoping to punish him if he doesn't apologize. I was thinking about an hour long video of his dirty secrets like with Korosensei, which I'll ask the E-Class ahead of time for. Another would be to strap him good and make him watch the worst videos or anything of your liking! Oh, my best one would be to break Meta in the NNN challenge , and you get to break him with all you got along with former participants in the cast, and then he'll learn! Just some friendly advice. Seriously, he neees to be scolded, tortured, and then seduced- punished somehow! Go get him, Violet (Only if you say Yes to all of this; still shipping it!)._

_P.S. in secret- If Meta refuses even after all of that, tell him that someone is preparing a very special surprise for him in their latest chapters and one in development in some time's notice and that they'll go Mach Tornado on him! Hint- it has something to do with a certain someone's question in one of their reviews, if you catch my drift. HE'S BEEN WARNED._

Meta Knight: It's P_T_SD

Wyld: I'm thinking all of that is fantastic... but I'm not going to force him into the water again. *sweat drop*

Fumu: I would say Meta Knight should apologize, but I think Violet was being way too over dramatic.

Magolor: Well I think that Violet was being just the right amount of dramatic.

*Marx flies back up with Meta Knight and Violet both hanging on to his feet, they let go and he gets back on the ground*

Wyld: Apologize.

Meta Knight: What?

Wyld: To Violet.

Meta Knight: *facepalms, he turns to Violet* Is this _another_ one of those idiotic schemes to get me to fall in love with you, you crazy person?

Violet: Maybe it is, maybe it isn't... but how bout a little kissy just to make sure? *she goes to kiss Meta Knight but he holds out his hand to stop her, like the thing in cartoons* Fine. We'll continue. Susie?

*Susie throws a wrench at Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: What the- *he is cut off by a small screw being thrown at him* What the heck are you doing?! _ALL OF YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!_

Wyld: You got that right.

Violet: A little kissy and we'll stop!

Meta Knight: No! I'm _not_ looking to catch your crazy!

*Wyld, Kirby, and Marx throw a cargo box at Meta Knight, but he gets out of the way*

Susie: Fine we'll stop... this phase...

Wyld: *pulls out phone* Hey... yeah I think we need that video, can you email it to me? ... Alright, thanks Nagisa. Oh hey can you remind Koro Sensei about that thing later? Thanks! *puts phone away, goes over to a computer, pulls up email, reviews the video in secret, grabs Meta Knight and takes him to a storage closet and forces him to watch the video... the video is a compilation of inappropriate and weird fan art*

Meta Knight: That was the most horrifying thing of my life.

Violet: The next step is to seduce him!

*Violet does a sexy walk over to Meta Knight, then puts her paw on the wall next to him and he is now trapped in a corner*

Violet: *in sexy voice* Hey baby, why don't we go see what trouble we can get to in my room~

Meta Knight: So I misspoke earlier... this is the most horrifying moment of my life.

*Violet puts her paws on his "shoulders" and pushes him into the wall*

Violet: *in sexy voice* So how about that kissy now~?

Meta Knight: *in longing voice* Violet!

Violet: *gasp!* Yes?~

Meta Knight: *in longing voice* You're insane!

*Violet makes a pouting face, Meta Knight pushes her back*

Violet: Ugh! You're so mean!

Meta Knight: Then why do you want me _so bad_~?

Violet: Don't take stuff out of my book!

* * *

Wyld: Well I guess that wraps that up, I have a lot of plans for Christmas this year... and I hope I have enough time to write it.

Violet: Meta Knight never apologized!

Wyld: He will, give him time. The Exclusive for the next chapter might be a little confusing because it's a double feature. I've invited Koro Sensei over for next chapter, and next chapter is the Christmas special! So next chapter there will be Koro Sensei and ask holiday questions!

Violet: Wyld currently doesn't have a poll up when she's writing this, but when this gets uploaded there will most likely be updates to her profile and a new poll!

Wyld: So vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life! And merry Christmas! (If I may make a suggestion, I recommend asking Violet about watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.)


	12. Koro Rudolph! (I don't know)

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter XII

* * *

*a clock can be heard ticking in the background*

Meta Knight: I thought this guy travels at Mach 20 speeds.

Wyld: He does.

Meta Knight: Then why is he late!?

Wyld: Uh- *Koro Sensei appears* No he's... not?

Violet: Why the heck are you late, Koro Sensei?

Koro Sensei: Ah... well there was an assassination attempt and-

Violet: You got distracted by some boobs huh?

*Koro Sensei hangs his head in shame*

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_I HAVE AS WELL RETURNED! ...okay that was lame._

_Wyld, how's school treating you, you know, with those new and stupid rules and all? For me, I'm stuck with dumb midterms the next two weeks before winter break. Speaking of, what do you plan to do during winter break? I'll be out all those two weeks on a trip; hopefully I finish my chapter before then, and I have no idea when we leave!_

_Kirby & Bandana Dee, have you heard of this game called Magical Vacation/Starsign?_

_Violet, the answer to the poll is a yes for me._

_Meta, what would you do if you saw a certain egghead dancing with his shirt off?_

_Dedede, pop quiz! If a tree falls and no one is around to hear it, DOES IT MAKE A SOUND?! If so, what sound does it make?!_

_Marx, what would happen if you met Jevil from Deltarune who claims he can do anything?_

_Oh, and from here on out (your call Wyld), you shall only refer to the masked swordsman as Princess Meta! Also, remember from the beginning when the questions started out tame for Meta? On one of them, he lied to us all. And I have irrefutable proof as well! Curious? Call me up anytime._

_And Meta, I spelled that right, don't mock me! It was the dumb autocorrect on my phone for some reason! Anyway, see ya!_

Wyld: Not if you imagine a _cool_ knight saying it!

Magolor: Oh! She just roasted you so hard!

Meta Knight: Shut up, you floating s*** egg.

Magolor: Ouch...

Wyld: Okay so here's my sichiation (situation pronounced weirdly): I was out of school for a while while I was getting registered so there is stuff that I missed, plus one of my classes was teaching backwards from the way I was learning it, AND this school has midterms... my last school didn't...

Violet: I wish you luck on your trip! Don't fall asleep while you're flying the battleship to get us there!

Meta Knight: Oh come on! That was one time and it wasn't my fault!

Violet: I know it wasn't your fault... because I drugged you.

Meta Knight: ...*sighs, facepalms* I'm just going to never get any sort of drink again.

Violet: I can do it to your food too.

Meta Knight: Fine. I won't eat either.

*Kirby and Bandana look up Magical Vacation and instantly start smiling*

Kirby and Bandana: So many colors!

Violet: There is only Yes, and never another...

*Meta Knight hands the paper back to her and shows her the option he added*

Violet: Why you little piece of sh-

Meta Knight: Be even more emotionally scared.

King Dedede: Easy! It makes the sound of Dededestruction!

Marx: Uh... I'm already friends with him, I invited him over for tea.

Meta Knight: I never lied about any of your questions! Violet doesn't count as a lady! She is an insane b****!

Violet: Le _gasp_! You take that back!

Meta Knight: Sure... just let me know when the dead rises, pigs fly, and the Halberd goes a day without any sort of accident, after all that happens, I'll take it back.

Violet: *under her breath* Dumb piece of s*** Princess Meta.

Princess Meta: Sure. Blame it on autocorrect! You're still the one conspiracy against me with Violet!

Wyld: See ya! By the way, in case it caused any confusion, when Princess Meta said "conspiracy" it is supposed to be "conspiring" that is just there as an autocorrect joke.

_spucubed_

_Well, first off, I don't want Violet to watch Rudolph. It's too obvious. How about one of the lesser-known Rankin/Bass creations, like Rudolph's Shiny New Year or The Year Without a Santa Claus? They're both just as good._

_Dedede, I'm sorry to say, but you've been eliminated from the King for Another Day Tournament. You lost in the second round of Winners to Jack Bros., and again in Losers against Papyrus. That must be pretty upsetting (but hey, at least Papyrus made you some good spaghetti)._

_So, speaking of the tournament, there are twelve fighters left: Weird Al, DJ Prof. K, Johnny Bravo, Mariya Takeuchi, Daft Punk ft. Pharrell, Jack & Elmo, Dr. Piccolo, Jack Bros., the Rhythm Masters, MissingNo., the Jazz Cats, and Law & Disorder. Who do you think should win it all? (If you need to know which character has what, read "Editorial 3" in Magolor's Coffeehouse. I go into great detail there.)_

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a... something something..._

Wyld: Violet would never watch Rudolph, she's never gotten past the part where they don't let him play reindeer games. What were you thinking about?

Violet: *crying really loudly* Th-They wouldn't l-l-let him play any r-reindeer games!

Princess Meta: They except him at the end!

Violet: *still crying* B-b-b-but n-now I have s-sp-spoilers! *cries louder and into Princess Meta, he puts his hand in her hair and moves it to the back of her head and you know it's finally time! The wait is over! They are finally going to kiss and be a thing! Then he grabs her braid and pulls on it to get her off of him*

Princess Meta: Get. Off. Of. Me.

Violet: *not crying anymore* Ow! That hurt! Why would you-

Princess Meta: You're not upset anymore are you?!

Violet: Oh... thanks?

King Dedede: WHAT?! I'M NOT DA KING ANYMORE?!

Wyld: You were just eliminated from the tournament.

King Dedede: I LOST TO PAPYRUS?! THAT BONE HEAD!

Wyld: But he made you spaghetti!

King Dedede: His spaghetti is more inedible than Kawasaki's food!

Wyld: *sigh* Merry Christmas! And remember, no toucha da child!

_memerage14_

_M: Welp, Time for some more questions!_

_1\. (Everyone) What would you be if you were a Dr. Suess character?_

_2\. (Violet) What's your opinion on Rudolph?_

_3\. (Meta) What's your thoughts on everyone ganging up on you last chapter?_

_4\. (Marx) How did you become Kirby's friend? (If Marx is Kirby's friend.)_

_M: Well, I was the only one giving questions. Stupid Glantio doing despair stuff..._

_G: HEY! BEING THE ULTIMATE MASTERMIND TAKES A TOLL ON YOU! OK?!_

_M: Geez, talk about not getting the hint. Well, May the T-Spins be with you._

Violet: I want to be the sexiest fish~

Princess Meta: I want to be the one that gets to slap the fish.

Fumu: It's Dr. Suess, there is nothing like that. Have you never read a Dr. Suess book?!

Violet: I have, I read the one with the sexy fish.

Koro Sensei: There isn't one with a sexy fish...

Violet: Uh, yeah. There is.

Princess Meta: Can I still slap the fish?

Violet: You know, the one with the ugly dress and a sexy cat?

Wyld: Oh, The Cat in the Hat!

Koro Sensei: That still doesn't make _any_ sense!

Fumu: Actually, if you knew Violet, it would make a lot of sense.

*Princess Meta assassinates the question asking Violet about Rudolph, Koro Sensei watches this assassination and is glad Princess Meta is not one of his students*

Princess Meta: My thoughts are: It was another one of Violet's pitiful attempts at trying to get me to fall for her. I'm still not sorry.

Marx: That entire story was explained in a previous chapter actually, but I will tell you that I _was_ something else to him and I was friends with _someone else._

Kirby: Who?

Marx: Someone you were related to.

*Kirby stares at Marx*

_spucubed_

_I'm here to update my KFAD question. As of typing this out, the remaining contestants have been snapped in half. We are now left with DJ Prof. K, Mariya Takeuchi, Daft Punk ft. Pharrell, MissingNo., the Jazz Cats, and Law & Disorder._

_So if anyone was rooting for Jack Bros. or Weird Al, then sorry, you're out of luck._

King Dedede: I wasn't rootin' for anybody 'cept me!

_TheFirstRealPeacock_

_You think that this is a completely different profile, but I'm actually memerage14 again. Movie Magic. And I have some more questions._

_1\. (Korosensei): So, thoughts on Violet?_

_2\. (Wyld): What are you wanting for Christmas?_

_3\. (Fumu, Bun, Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight): What are your thoughts on the 4Kids dub of the Kirby Anime? I would think that anyone else would have naked it better._

_Welp, Look for some stories on here soon!_

Wyld: Hi different memerage14, now TheFirstRealPeacock!

Koro Sensei: She is an... interesting individual.

Violet: If you got to know me, you would know how sexy and hot and good in the bed I am~ *she leans up on him*

Koro Sensei: Yes, but I'm not attracted to your species. I'm attracted to humans.

Violet: You one weird looking human! I thought they all look like Adeline!

Koro Sensei: I'm not human.

Violet: Oh.

Wyld: Not much, I don't really feel much of anything for Christmas, but the top thing on my small list is a drawing tablet (and I got it! Once I get used to it, you can start expecting title picture things).

*Wyld is staring at the word naked*

Wyld: Did you mean to type "maked"? It still doesn't make much sense, but it makes more sense.

Fumu: The dub of the anime gave me a weird name... and Princess Meta a weird voice... and angers Blade... and Bun doesn't seem to mind his name-

Bun: That name was cool! _Way_ cooler than "Bun!"

Wyld: But I like Bun better...

Bun: But _I_ like Tuff better.

* * *

Wyld: ...So I did end up getting this out after Christmas. Procrastination! Yay!

Princess Meta: So can you stop calling me "Princess Meta" now?

Wyld: *sigh* Fine. I guess you didn't complain the entire chapter (about the name). *changes the name back to "Meta Knight"*

Meta Knight: Thank you very much.

Wyld: *addressing the readers* Okay, so I need all of you to listen _VERY _closely! I will give you the Exclusive, but you need to read after it too. For the next chapter, we will be in the library (for some reason) and the Exclusive is what kind of books do you think we read or should read? Now for the **important announcement: **the next chapter of The Kirby Questionare will _not_be a question chapter, rather it is a special! And I also recommend posting a question on that chapter, especially if you won't be able to come up with another question quickly (it is due to be released on New Years Eve).

Violet: OOOOH! A **special**? I can't wait to see what happens with that!

Wyld: You'll like it, Violet.

Wyld: Comments make me happy, there isn't really any poll to vote on, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	13. Late New Years Eve Special!

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

Yeah… uhhh… a few months late isn't _that _bad, right?

Right?

… does nearly 3.8k words make it better?

I also want to apologize for this not being a question chapter, but it's still important for the story so please don't leave me to bite the dust!

New Years special (Chapter XIII)

* * *

Wyld tapped the button on top of the recorder, "All right everyone, that's chapter twelve!" She moved over to her computer to start writing.

Meta Knight watched her with his suspicions rising. _When she finishes, she leaves_, he thought, _so why is she still here?_

Meta Knight watched Koro Sensei make his way over to Wyld. After the teacher said something, Wyld nodded and Koro Sensei bid everyone "Sayonara." Using his Mach 20 speed, he was gone.

Meta Knight walked over to Wyld, who had sat back down at her computer. "What are you planning?" He accused her.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Wyld moved her voice with a slight British accent in a higher pitch for hilarity.

"I mean, why are you still here? The chapter is finished!" He looked up at her, "And why are you still being funny?" He knew how drastically Wyld's personality could change, how she was _always_ dependent on who was with her and if she was recording or writing.

"What if I just want to?" She said in a matter-of-fact way and bent down to Meta Knight's eye level (which was low).

Meta Knight turned away from her, knowing it was going nowhere. He left the studio and headed back to Castle Dedede. On the way there, someone started following him. He felt someone lean on him, making him stop walking.

"Hello, Rage." He said to the man using him like a shelf.

"Oh crap!" Rage called out, "I had no idea _stuffed animals_ could speak!"

Meta Knight pushed Rage's hand away, "Haha. You are _hilarious_." His words dripped with venomous sarcasm. He continued walking.

"Oh no! You're so big and bad and scary!" Rage was taunting him. "I could never be around your salty sarcasm for too long! One of these days Violet will _hate_ you!" Rage began walking in the opposite direction.

Meta Knight growled, "Maybe you should come 'protect' your sister in the next chapter!"

Rage waved his paw in dismissal and entered his house. Meta Knight heard the lock click. He sighed and got to the castle. He walked through the halls and made it to his, Sword's, and Blade's new apartment/quarters. He opened the door to his room and laid down on his bed. He turned over, facing the wall. He sighed. Something seemed wrong or off... but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt something touch his back. He turned to face whatever was touching him and came face-to-face with a happy Violet!

Meta Knight yelled out in surprise, "Violet! What the f***!?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" She chided, "That is no-no language; bad Mety~" She tapped him on the head.

"Why are you in my bed?!" Meta Knight sat up and gazed at her angrily.

"Well," She began what was sure to be a horrifying tale; children look away now! "I saw you leave and I thought if I followed you to your room you would be ready to be 'intimate' with me..."

"Are you actually insane?!" Meta Knight pushed her off his bed and she hit the ground with a thud. "Get out of my room, b****!"

"Fine. Be like that." She got up, brushed herself off, and left the room.

Meta Knight stood up and slammed the door shut. "This should keep her out." He locked the door. "And for extra measure." He walked over to the window, locked it, and closed the curtains.

Feeling satisfied, he sat down on his bed and began to read an old human book titled Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. He had already finished the first book and Wyld had recommended the series to him.

A knock on his door made him look up and ask Violet to go away. The person on the other side of the door made no reply, but slipped a piece of paper underneath the door. Meta Knight listened to the person's fading footsteps. He stood up again, after putting the book down, and picked up the note.

The note read:

_You are invited to a picnic being hosted tonight for New Years Eve! The picnic will take place at the flowering meadow near Whispy Woods! It doesn't matter when you come!_

Meta Knight examined the note, wondering if he should go. This obviously wasn't a village event and it was just going to be between the friends of whoever made this gathering... He had made up his mind. He was going to go.

* * *

Fumu was setting up a picnic blanket and her telescope when Meta Knight showed up. She stood up from patting the blanket flat and ran over to him, "I hoped you would come, Sir Meta Knight! ... But you didn't have to come so early..."

"I don't have anything going on, except avoiding Violet. She's probably trying to break into my room right now thinking I'm in there." Meta Knight relaxed once he was in the shade and sat down against a tree. "Besides, I figured you might want some help?"

"Sure!" Fumu was grateful for his help. "Bun took Kirby to go get his 'must-have fun-factor,' but I have no idea what it is or where they are. Do you think you could find them for me?"

Meta Knight replied in the affirmative and left towards the village.

* * *

"Alright, Kirby." Bun called over to Kirby as he pulled a wagon. "This is the greatest thing that is at _every_ New Years party and it's gonna be at this one!"

"What is it?" Kirby asked.

Bun pointed Kirby over to Samo's, "Samo'll tell you."

Bun and Kirby entered Samo's. Bun walked over to Samo and whispered something in his ear, Samo nodded and waved Kirby over. Samo walked to the back and came out with a crate, Kirby could hear bottles clinking inside the crate.

"This should do." Samo told Bun.

"Thanks!" Bun put the crate on his wagon and he and Kirby quickly left the building. Bun heard the sound of a cape behind him and turned to face Meta Knight.

"Hello, Bun." Meta Knight did not break his upwards gaze at the teenage boy. "Fumu told me to come find you. What do you have in the crate?"

"Nothing." Bun evaded answering directly. "Just something for the picnic."

"You got it from Samo?" Meta Knight interrogated.

"Yes; he was holding it for me."

"What is it that he was holding?" Meta Knight asked smugly.

"Why don't you walk back to the picnic with us?" Bun clenched his teeth.

"Why I would love to." Meta Knight gave a bow to tease Bun.

* * *

Fumu had finally finished smoothing out the blanket. She wiped her forehead and let down her ponytail. Her hair moved over her shoulders and down her back as if an invisible hand guided it to form an ocean around where she sat on the blanket. In short; her hair was gorgeous.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Kirby with Meta Knight and Bun, who was towing a wagon containing a few crates, close behind him. Kirby ran up to her and locked her in one of his embraces.

She laughed, "Hi, Kirby."

"Hewo!" He was pulling his cutest face and using his cutest voice. That meant he wanted something.

"What do you want, Kirby?" She asked him kindly.

"I wanna know what Bun has!" He said, pointing to Bun. Bun stuck out his tongue and Kirby did the same.

Fumu turned to Bun, "What's in the box, Bun?"

"Chill! I'll tell you during the picnic!" Bun told them. They knew he wouldn't tell them until he wanted to, so they left it at that.

* * *

It was about 22:00... or... 10:00pm. Everyone was enjoying themselves through eating, socializing, or playing! Bun figured this was the perfect time to release his "fun factor."

"Hey everyone!" He called out, waving and grabbing their attention, "I've got something to make this picnic a little more fun."

He opened the crate contained on his wagon and revealed it's contents. Inside was bottles of wine and cans of beer... _uh oh._

Violet stood up quickly and yelled out, "Oh yes my honeys! It's time for all of you to get waisted! Especially my Mety Baby~"

Meta Knight shifted uncomfortably. He knew that Violet was going to try and spike his drink or food or everything! He also knew he had horrible alcohol tolerance and hoped Violet didn't know that. Unfortunately for him; Violet knew everything.

"Bun!" Fumu walked over to Bun, " You know mom and dad don't want you drinking!"

"Come on! You're old enough to drink! The law is..." Bun pulled out a piece of paper and read from it:

"_Within the area of Dream Land, one may not drink until he or she is at least 18 years old. At 18 years old one is considered an adult and responsible for their own choices. If a mature (in the eyes of the parent) teenager (at least 14 years old in this case) wishes to drink an alcoholic beverage, he or she must be accompanied by an adult familiar with drinking alcoholic beverages and their intake of alcohol is to be limited."_

"That doesn't prove anything, Bun!" Fumu said to him, not wanting to see his point.

Bun squinted his eyes at her, not that anyone could see it. Sword walked up behind Fumu and said, "I think he's mature enough."

Fumu turned to him quickly and stared at him. She was unable to come up with a reasonable argument. Sword did spend more time with Bun than she did after all...

"I can monitor him. Would you be okay with that, Fumu?" Sword continued.

She sighed in defeat and nodded her head. Bun cheered for his success and Sword handed him a can of beer. He also got one for himself and Blade, "Come with me, I can't leave you alone with that."

Bun followed Sword over to Blade.

Meta Knight sat on a rock a little ways away from Bun, Sword, and Blade. He felt someone watching him from behind. He moved to turn around or get out of the way, but it was already too late. Violet tackled him to the floor.

"I got chu!" She said in delight, "Now I'm never letting go!"

"Violet!" Meta Knight pushed her off of him and stood back up. He gazed at her angrily as he watched her stand up too.

"Yes?" She said, then spoke rather quickly, "You wanna slow dance with me? Wandering hands~"

"No!" Meta Knight sat back down on the rock (is cooking!), "Do not put anything in my drink or food!"

"Okay... I promise I will not spike your drink." Meta Knight shot her a look, she rolled her eyes, "Or your food... you take all the fun out of everything." She walked away, upset. As she walked away she mumbled to herself once she knew Meta Knight would not hear, "At least you didn't make me tell you that I already spiked your drink~"

Meta Knight picked up his cup of water and stared at it. _She did promise..._ he thought, _but what if she did it before I made her promise... no there's no way! She was attacking me, not spiking my drink! _

After a while of mentally arguing with himself, he finally decided to take a drink. He lifted his mask slightly and took a drink of "only" water. He didn't realize that a specific someone was watching him, happy that her plan was going perfectly so far.

* * *

Later into the night at about 11:00pm, Meta Knight has started feeling really dizzy for some odd reason. He couldn't think of any reason why he'd feel so strange. Never did it cross his mind that Violet had spiked his drink just a little bit of something strong. Just enough to get him as drunk as he was the first time they kissed.

As Violet watched him she wondered how much would be enough? _Oh crap!_ She thought. _What if I make him pass out before midnight?! My plan will go up in smoke! _She decided that enough had been done and began to walk over to her love.

As she walked over to him she was wondering how she was going to get him away from everyone? She could go into the woods and scream like something was attacking her? No, that would attract too much attention. She had to figure it out fast... That's it!

"Oh hello my honey~" She said seductively.

Meta Knight sighed, "What do you want, Violet?" His voice was ever so slightly slurred, and that made him so much sexier.

"Nothing much." Violet sat down on the rock next to him. She touched his hand and he pulled away. "I did...uh...find something that I need help with?"

"What?"

"Uh..." Violet was just now realizing that either he wasn't drunk enough or she didn't plan enough. "It's...er... something-something really heavy!" Bingo. She remembered that he loved to brag how strong he was when he was in the GSA. Wait, he didn't seem like the braggy type anymore. Maybe this was a bad plan...

"Okay, where?"

She did nothing but stare at him for a few seconds. She was normally so confident she could get the guy she liked, but this time, she wasn't so sure and it made her stomach hurt.

She continued, "In the forest! There is a really nice spot to look at the stars and I..." She paused, realizing that she was no longer tricking the one she lives with a lie. Her tone became calmer and her skin lightened. She continued in a dreamy voice, thinking about all the dreams she's had since she was a child. "...It's a beautiful spot that's at the top of a cliff and the stars are beautiful from there. A tree fell and blocked the only way there and it's too big to move." She sighed. "I wish I could be there at midnight."

Meta Knight watched her face stare at the ground sadly, he wanted to help her, but that would show his feelings for her. Wouldn't it? He looked around. No one was watching them or paying much attention to them. He tapped her small paw and whispered to her:

"Lead the way."

* * *

Meta Knight followed behind Violet, they had been walking for a while and he was thinking about how happy her face had been when he said he'd help her. He loved that face.

He wasn't paying attention and tripped on a tree root. He caught himself before he hit the ground and moved up next to Violet. She turned to him.

"How well do you know these woods?"

"Whispy's a good friend of mine. Me and some friends saved his forest from being cut down and turned to oil by Holy Nightmare Co."

"I know."

"No. You _don't_."

They continued on in silence for a while until a large tree blocked their path. "Is this the tree?" Meta Knight asked without turning to look at Violet.

"Yes."

The log was huge. The log towered over both of them (even though that's not saying much). On one side the log was crushed into a large stone wall. On the other, there was a deep ravine. It looked like someone had forgotten to take the candle out of a birthday cake before they cut it, causing the candle to topple over.

There was no use trying to climb it, that could severely hurt them. The log was steep and very obviously, very slippery. Meta Knight could hear a waterfall nearby falling into a small pond on the other side of the log.

Meta knight moved up next to the tree and searched for a good hand hold. When he found one, he held on and attempted to lift the log to test it's weight. It didn't lift.

Meta Knight was supernaturally strong and this tree was supernaturally heavy.

He grabbed his chosen hold with a grip tighter than iron and lifted with everything he had. The fallen tree rose more and more ever so slightly. Violet watched, fascinated. She could never figure where he got such strength.

Meta Knight stepped under the tree to lift it high enough for Violet to get through. The tree was so heavy that his vision blurred and darkened. After he heard Violet walk past he began to slowly let the tree down. Once he was out from under the tree, he let it drop with a loud thud.

He sat down against the tree and waited for his vision to return. Once it did he saw Violet, waiting for him, with her feet in a small pond. A waterfall ran into the water and clapped it's surface.

"I thought you wanted to see the stars." Meta Knight asked as he frowned under his mask.

"I do, but..." Violet began, "I've waited so long for you to come around, so what's another minute? I wanted to watch the stars with you!" She added cutely.

Under his mask Meta Knight blushed. He hated her. So much. But if that was true, why did he question it every time he saw her? Every time he looked at her he got a really bad headache. Seeing her was like staring at someone that looked like someone else, or like he was looking at a friend that he didn't remember. Looking at her was like trying to define a word that you hear and use so often, but have no definition.

Violet walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down with her feet hanging off the edge (or resting on the end if that is easier for you to imagine). Meta Knight moved next to her and did the same. He watched her gazing at the stars in awe. When she noticed him looking at her, she laughed cutely and said that there are other stars up there.

Meta Knight blushed under his mask and turned his gaze upward and saw millions of glowing dots. Some were faint and red, others were bright and blue. He felt compelled to sit there for ages and count them, but knew if he gave into his urges he would lose himself. He was lucky it was not a full moon.

"I love you." Said the shadow of a cute voice.

Meta Knight turned next to him and saw Violet staring at him. She moved one paw to his glove. He didn't pull away. She moved her other to the strap of his mask. Again, he didn't pull away. Excitedly, but slowly and cautiously, she undid the strap as if she had hundreds of times before.

His mask slid down his face and she stared into his large, innocent, silver eyes. His face was flushed and she wondered if he was blushing or it was from intoxication, but knew it was both. She looked back up at his eyes and saw tears in them and they changed to a dark blue just a shade lighter than his skin.

She wondered why he would be crying when he, out of nowhere, kissed her. She leaned into the kiss and he moved his hand through her hair, taking down her braid. Neither one wanted to pull away. Never.

The fireworks set to go off at midnight were in the sky.

They waited until they were so out of breath that they nearly passed out. Then they sat there staring into each other's eyes. Meta Knight stared into her eyes as if he was watching her thoughts zoom by in her head. She stared into his, trying to find the right thing to bring back his memory.

Violet quickly found out that there was no longer any need to, as he stood up, stumbling slightly, and kneeled down to her.

"Lady Violet, princess of the Emomeilons and their home," he said as he bowed, "I believe I am still under oath to protect you." He looked up at her mischievously and they embraced each other in another kiss.

This time they pulled away before becoming out of breath. Violet's voice was a distant call flowing into his ear as she said, "Don't tell my brother." She had a look of terror about her face as if she had just remembered how much Rage used to _hate_ Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked like he was stabbed through the chest. He had forgotten about Rage, who would **kill him!** "We won't tell anyone. This is our secret."

Despite this horrible realization he looked out at the vast sky. He realized the sky was spotted with the remains of fireworks and he and Violet kissed right at midnight.

Violet slowly rested on Meta Knight's side. She had won. She had gotten back what she had lost so long ago...

They both sat there for the rest of the night in a blissful silence, staring at the night sky.

* * *

I uploaded this to start working on Quest of the Demon. Most of the massage on my profile still stands. This should also be the last time I am uploading from my old computer (I got a new one that I can draw on for Christmas), I will be attempting to download OpenOffice on my new computer.

The special is still the library (for some reason).

Violet: I can't read!

Meta Knight: I thought you read Dr. Suess?

Violet: …. oh yeah…. Rage reads to me…

Wyld: One more thing! Rage told me he'll be joining us from now on and you can be free to send him questions too!

Meta Knight: (do me and Violet a favor and **don't tell Rage! **This is supposed to be mine and Violet's secret!)

* * *

I haven't done this in so long that I forgot to say review, there is no poll to vote on, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	14. The Library! (and an important message)

**The Kirby Questionare**

By WyldstileTH

Please read the note at the end of the chapter. **Everything in bold is very important, you don't have to read any other part of the** **note** (If you don't want to),** just the bold.**

I also wrote this a while ago and never updated it, apologies for any time misconceptions.

Chapter XIV

* * *

Wyld: Hello and welcome back to your regularly scheduled program! Betcha didn't think it'd be out sooner rather than later!

Fumu: I thought you were dead! Or sick!

Meta Knight: Or (hopefully) both.

Wyld: But I am sick!

Meta Knight: You ar-

Wyld: Sick of your bull crap!

Rage: Ooooh! _Sick_ burn!

**-They have now entered the library and are instantly shushed by the librarian (can't see any potential to go wrong there)-**

_spucubed_

_Well... alrighty then._

_I'm not quite sure what you lads read, and it's not my place to force some ridiculous stories down your throat that you probably wouldn't enjoy, so sorry, but I'm not recommending anything to you._

_And in other news, the winner of the King For Another Day Tournament is... the one and only DJ Prof. K! Check out this playlist of his best moments ( playlist?listPLXVVSWBfLuf5VLxDp11mpoeNZYW_y_0C7) and give us your honest opinions: does he make for a good host for SiIvaGunner?_

King Dedede: Anyone who ain't me is a horrible host!

Librarian: Shh!

Fumu: Is anyone else getting octopus vibes?

_s3731997_

_The LOTR trilogy. _

_For Rick Kine and Coo, "What is your favourite meal?" _

_And for Kirby, "What do you think of New Years?"_

_Also Wyld, it is Kirby Battle Royale, not Kirby Battle Royal._

Rick: I really like-er *glances at Kine then whispers* barbecue shrimp.

Coo: I love *glances at Kine then whispers* freshly caught sardines.

Kine: Fish! *Everyone stares at him*

Violet: Look, honey, you're cute. But they want your favorite food.

Kine: … that is my favorite food. Fish of any kind, cooked any way.

Rick: But-

Coo: *puts Rick's paw down and says* It's probably best to leave that there.

*Rick nods and Rick Kine and Coo leave to find some books to check out*

Kirby: Oh, I think it's great! A perfect time to sit back, catch up with friends, and reflect on the past year. Isn't it great, Violet?

Violet: Oh you have _no_ idea~ *she looks at Meta Knight* SO fun~

Wyld: Thank you for the correction dear friend! I shall not go back and fix it!

Librarian: Shhhhhhh! Sh!

_KirbyPwnz1234_

_Hi, I have returned from my trip! It feels so weird to see my pet cat become dummy thicc in just 15 days, so there's that. Otherwise, I had a lot of fun! Also happy 2020 everyone!_

_So, for that special, it shall be IT as the book to read... actually, I suggest watching the movie instead for various reasons. Also, manga of any kind!_

_Kirby, what do you think of Nezuko from Demon Slayer?_

_Dedede, remember the time you got fatter along with Kirby? I'm surprised that you didn't even explode after all of that pufferzine._

_Everyone, what is the first thing that comes to mind if you saw Muzan Kibutsuji? Also, what are your thoughts on Re: Zero?_

_Magolor, Marx, Gooey, and Taranza- what would you do if you were all wanted criminals because someone like Gooey for example ate whole a jewel belonging to a royal family in which Taranza was getting along with the queen or princess, Marx being genocidal while Magolor does absolutely nothing and with every nation after your heads of the entire planet? Crazy, right?_

_Wyld, how was your winter break? Also, happy 2020 everybody!_

Wyld: My cats are always dummy thicc! Yay! 3 months into 2020! It truly is a time to celebrate…

Wyld: Heheheh.

Rage: Why are _you_ laughing?

Wyld: Because their books are the only ones I'm going to do.

Meta Knight: I already read the book IT and it's-

Wyld: No one asked you!

Kirby: I love her cute little face! That's what I would want to look like as a human now! But… a male versio-

Violet: A sexy male version!

Rage: Ha! Kirby wants to be a human girl!

Violet: *slaps Rage with a paper fan* No! Bad Rage!

Wyld: *crying* Why must all the animes I want to watch be rated tv-MA?!

King Dedede: Don't remind me. Tha' was terrible! Especially when it was _with Kirbeh…_

(I'm going to let everyone know that the part of the review I'm on is the part about Muzan Kibutsuji)

Meta Knight: He looks like he has more brains than Violet.

Violet: Meta Knight wants his autograph!

Meta Knight: What? No! He isn't even the first _real_ demon!

Wyld: He's the first demon. I quote from the fandom "Muzan Kibutsuji is a Demon, the first of his kind, the progenitor of many other Demons, and the main antagonist of Kimetsu no Yaiba."

Wyld: Ha ha! Sucks to be my brother because Re: Zero is rated tv-14! I win! It looks just like Sword Art Online! Link start!

Meta Knight: *cough* Nerd! *cough*

Wyld: Why yes I frickin am!

Librarian: Shush!

Magolor: Why, that's Friday! Er-except maybe the Gooey part…

Gooey: HeY gUyS! I'm GoOeY! I'm HuNgRy! DiD i MeNtIoN i AtE a RoYaL fAmIlY hEiRlOoM?!

Marx: Guess the Gooey part's true now.

Rage: Wait, why Friday?

Wyld: That's MAGOLOR DAY!

Meta Knight: She means that's the day of the week Star Allies updated to include "Magolor my son"...

Wyld: My dog ate my Star Allies game the day it updated and as I was reaching for the game to play the update! Me and my brothers spent $60 just to play the update! In other words the game Star Allies cost us a total of $120 (plus tax), and I don't regret it! I was sad because the newly dubbed MAGOLOR DAY was ruined!

Magolor: STOP SCREAMING MY NAME! AND I AM _NOT_ YOUR SON-

Librarian: Be quiet!

Wyld: Good. I got a new computer that doubles as a drawing tablet, and for my birthday I got Pokèmon Sword (my brother has Shield)! You said "Happy 2020" twice…

_memerage14_

_AAAAAAAAAAA AUTOCORRECT!_

_I'm going to ask 1 question since my mind is blank._

_THE QUESTION (Wyld): Do you hate the furry community?_

_Also, for NSO (Nintendo Switch Online), They should like these regions, like Asia, Australia, North America East, North America West, etc. and for the connectivity, they should have Amazing, Good, Ok, Decent, Shoot, Unplayable, and Don't Even Try._

Wyld: I don't understand what a furry is, but from what I know… I think I'm a furry?

Everyone: *begins a riot while screaming* NINTENDO ONLINE NEEDS TO DIE!

Wyld adds: I JUST WANT TO PLAY SPLATOON 2 AGAIN! (Update: My mom let me join her family plan, yay!)

**-Technical Difficulties-**

_KirbyPwnz1234 _(again)

_Yes Yes Yes! Oh my God! Finally Meta! Congrats Violet, you finally got your man back, so shall we say the ship has officially sailed?!_

_Anyway, it's been a while since the last chapter! And I can understand that as well. So if you're still doing questions, I'm going to ask only one for the moment and that question is:_

_How are you feeling about the Coronavirus, Wyld and everyone? For me, school may be officially closed for the rest of the year. The downside is that I won't be having a graduation party this year because of the virus, E3 was cancelled, I'm on a Nintendo Direct withdrawal, and I don't know how long the virus will die down! The madness!_

_So yeah, hope you're doing ok and take care!_

Rage: *reading the question* What _ship?_

Meta Knight: *instantly worried for his life* Nothing!

Wyld: Of course I'm still doing questions!

Librarian: **Sh!**

Wyld: I think everyone is overreacting. They canceled my school too and state tests _and_ their having our teachers still try to teach us!

Violet: Oh! You should plan a totally hot graduation party for the sexy hot cool kids (you and your friends) only!

Wyld: I don't know what you mean by E3 or Nintendo Direct and I'm too lazy to look it up at the moment.

Meta Knight: This _is_ madness…

Wyld: No. This is Sparta! *kicks Meta Knight into a bookshelf, the librarian gets angrier*

Fumu: You take care too!

_spucubed_

_Hey, glad to see you're still alive! I've got a few questions lined up._

_Everyone, have you listened to all of King Dedede's tracks from King for Another Day? Here's a playlist of all of them, just tell me your favorites: _

_YouTube: playlist?listPLxMQvqKpMDGU5d5_ycTMZOOCFp8A7PfyC_

_(Note: the playlist contains dual arrangements featuring other characters, as well as the polka medley featuring everybody)_

_Wyld, Violet, have you heard of the Henry Stickmin games (Stealing the Diamond, Fleeing the Complex, etc.)? Well, the creator of those games is remastering all of them and putting them into one big collection. Also, he's going to release a sixth and final installment to the series called "Completing the Mission." What are your thoughts?_

_Rage, since you're new to the panel, let's get to know you a little more: Who's your favorite Kirby character?_

Violet: Oh I f****** love Henry Stikmin, that sexy b******

Wyld: NEW HENRY STIKMIN?! BARBRA! CANCEL MY EVERYTHING!

Fumu: Barbra?

Rage: Eh *shrugs* I'm made to be a jerk, but obviously my favorite character is Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: *gets up from book debris* But I thought-

Rage: NOT!

*Meta Knight and Rage get into a fight and Rage comes out in top quickly due to his much larger size, the librarian is angered beyond recognition*

Librarian: That's **IT! **YOU ARE ALL INSOLENT, SPOILED LITTLE BRATS THAT NEED TO BE PUNISHED!

Wyld: Hey, it's not nice to talk about my step sister like that behind her back.

*the librarian rages and grows larger and forms eight tentacles that begin slashing at everyone and ends up throwing them all out the glass roof… like in Monsters University… heh heh…*

* * *

Wyld: Yes Fumu was right about the octopus!

Meta Knight: Didn't you just make a chapter involving Korosensei?

Violet: Sexy octopus!

Wyld: I have some bad news for The Kirby Questionare, I noticed that this story was making not wish to write. Some of the requests you guys have are exhausting, but please don't force yourself to write your questions differently! As of right now, **The Kirby Questionare is on hold**. It is not canceled, just on hold until I can write it more efficiently.

Violet: No! It's one of the only things I show up in!

Wyld: Don't worry Violet, I have something being worked on that I think I can squeeze you into.

Violet: Yes!

Meta Knight: Can I objec- *Wyld paper fans him in the face and he is now unconscious*

Wyld: I encourage all of you to **still send in your questions/requests!** If you do, then I will come back to the story soon, but if you don't, I may never want to come back to this story again... It's not a threat, just a recommendation if you want this story to continue...

Wyld: I appreciate your understanding and hope to write in this story again soon, **I go into more detail in all of this in a new update on my profile, so please read that.**

Wyld: Stay safe, stay healthy, and good luck with the horror story we call life...


End file.
